The life and time's of Asia Grace Grey
by Fizzbomb50
Summary: Asia Grace Grey, Daughter of Anastasia and Christian Grey, This is a spin off from Grey Days. The first four chapters are a snapshot of her life before Ana woke up then it's on to college year's, relationships and how what happen to her parents affects her, *moving this to the mature section things are hotting up for our favourite couple*
1. Chapter 1

**The life and times of Asia Grace Gray Summers**

**Chapter 1**

Today is my 5th birthday and my Daddy Christian is coming to see me, as well as Granma Grace, Grandpa Carrick, Grandpa Ray, Aunty Kate, and Uncle Elliot, Uncle Elliot makes me laugh lots, he always tickles me, Aunty Kate likes to read to me and brush my hair

I am a very lucky girl I have two daddies and two mommies I live with Mommy Rose and Daddy Ted, my big brother Teddy, I love my teddy bear and my big sister Anya, my Mommy Ana is sleeping beauty, a nasty person hurt her, and now she sleeps, I'm not supposed to know about the nasty person but I heard Mommy Rose telling Monica's mommy about him and that my Mommy Ana has been asleep since before I was born. Sleeping Beauty is my favourite film, I asked Daddy Christian "why he didn't kiss Mommy Ana, cos he's a real prince and then she would wake up" but he laughed and said "he is still trying to get through the enchanted forest" and then he picked he up and kissed me on the top of my head saying "you say the funniest things princess".

We are having a big party, my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Monica is coming with her mommy and daddy they live next door and we go to pre-school together, she will be 5 next month.

I opened lots and lots of presents I got a Disney princess fairytale castle and rapunzel's tower and all the Disney princesses Aurora who is sleeping beauty my favourite and my second favourite Rapunzel as well as Cinderella and, Ariel, Snow White, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana and Merida. I love all my Disney princesses. And Daddy Christian said a man is coming next week to help me pick everything for my new bedroom in his house. We play passie parcel I win lots and Monica wins sometimes too, then we had cake, it was a pink princess castle cake and Daddy Christian showed me all the Disney princess's pictures on it, Daddy Ted asked me it I wanted to keep the bit with Sleeping Beauty's picture on it, I did, sleeping beauty is my Mommy Ana.

We then went outside so Daddy Christian could show me another present It's a car in my size for me to drive myself in the garden, a pink vintage Mercedes, my Daddy Christian said "I was a very lucky girl and I had to be very careful" when I put my foot on the pedal it moved and I nearly ran Daddy Ted over, everyone laughed then Daddy Christian lifted me out and said "that's enough for now"

~0~

1st day at Kindergarten

Daddy Christian stayed at his house in the garden yesterday so he could be here for my first day at big girl school; usually he goes back to Seattle after I have gone to bed on a Sunday night. We leave the house in Daddy Ted's car with Daddy Christian in the front and Mommy beside me.

Daddy Ted parks the car in the school car park I can see Monica's mommy's car and I am bouncing in my seat trying to get out of my seatbelt and pulling at the door handle to get out of the car, Daddy Christian turns in his seat and looks at me saying "Asia Grace Grey Summers" opps I'm in trouble, that's the only time I get called all my names, "if you don't sit still, you will not be going to big girl school as you obviously are not a big girl"

"sowwy daddy" that always makes him laugh, it's the only time I baby talk, for Daddy Christian when I'm in trouble.

Daddy Ted turns the engine off and gets out of the car to open my door, but before I am allowed out of the car I have to promise to hold one of their hands and not bounce about silly, I promise and say I will hold Mommy's hand but can I please go see Monica before we go in school, Daddy Christian laughs and says yes of course princess if you hold Mommy's hand and walk nicely not bouncy.

I soon forget and try to pull Mommy along to see Monica; Daddy Ted drops down so he is almost my size and asks "what did you promise, little miss?" I stop pulling and walk properly, soon I am with Monica and we hug before being lead into school to meet our teacher Miss Cutter and our classmates, some I already know from kindergarten.

I had a great day, I really like my teacher, we did counting and I wrote my name, Mommy showed me how to do that ages ago and I drew a picture for Mommy Ana cos she hasn't seen my school, and then Miss Cutter read a story about a cat in a hat it was a very funny story, then it was home time and my Mommy came to get me in the car as both my Daddies had to go to work after they brought me to school, but Mommy promised Daddy Ted would be home before tea and I can phone Daddy Christian before I go to bed.

~0~

It's nearly Christmas and Daddy Christian has been away for ages, Mommy Rose say's it's only been two weeks and he will be back soon, and he is brining me a surprise back with him.

Today is the day Daddy Christian comes home he has been in ast, austr I'll try again astal no that's not right neither, Mommy, Mommy "where is Daddy Christian?"

Rose - "Australia sweetie should we go and look on your map and find it?"

Asia - "Yes please"

I go and look at my map with Mommy; she shows me where Daddy Christian has been Melbourne, Sydney and Darwin. He is on his way here and he has a surprise for me; I have to hurry up now cos we have to get in the car to go to the airport to meet my Daddy Christian and my surprise.

Daddy Christian comes down the steps from the plane and picks me up then swings me round saying I have someone here who wants to meet you, and he turns me to face the plane a very pretty lady is coming down the steps, it's my Aunty Mia, I haven't met her yet I've just seen lots and lots photos of her.

Aunty Mia had lots and lots of bags with her, daddy said to leave some on the plane as they wouldn't all fit in the car, and he will sent someone to get them later, Aunty Mia laughed and we all got into the car.

Aunty Mia has been living in Australia since not long after my 1st Birthday; I have a photo of Aunty Mia helping me to blow my candle out on my cake.

Daddy Christian told me Aunty Mia made my cake. It was a ladybird cake with red velvet and white chocolate inside and the top tier included a cute red ladybird with a white sign reading "Happy 1st Birthday!" The ladybird is sitting on celadon leaves and additional smaller ladybirds dot the side of all three tiers. A red band with black dots decorated each tier and the bottom tier includes white daisies with celadon stems.

I am really pleased Aunty Mia is here, we are going to have a 'really girly day' what ever that means, tomorrow, I am now on holidays from school for the Christmas holidays.

I am sleeping in my princess bedroom at Daddy Christian's house tonight, it's the first time I have slept here, Daddy Christian says I am getting a big girl now so I can stay with him whenever he stays here and Aunty Mia is staying too, she says when we go shopping tomorrow I can help her choose things for her rooms for when she stays here too.

I have my bubble bath in my bath at Daddy Christian's house, Aunty Mia helps me and I pick my Aurora, Disney princess nightdress to wear for bed. Once I am ready for bed Aunty Mia tucks me in and says "I have missed you princess" she then reads me my sleeping beauty book before I fall asleep cuddling my Aurora doll.

After breakfast daddy's friend Jason is going to drive Aunty Mia and me to the shops Aunty Mia has a long list of things she wants to buy, new covers for her bed and new towels for her bathroom as well as lots and lots of toys and books for me.

The first thing Aunty Mia buys is a Ariel Wedding dress up dress as well as the Nightdress for me, they are beautiful and I look like a fairytale princess in them, Aunty Mia also buys me the Ariel wedding doll for me.


	2. Chapter 2 A Flower Girl

Chapter 2

A Flower Girl

Aunty Kate and Uncle Elliot are getting married soon, we are all going on holiday with them, we are going to Greece, mommy showed me on my map where Greece is and we are all going on Daddy Christian's aeroplane.

Aunty Kate, Uncle Elliot, Granma Grace, Grandpa Carrick, Grammy Dee (Aunty Kate's Mommy) Grampe Robert (Aunty Kate's Daddy) Aunty Mia, both my daddy's and my Mommy Rose, as well as Teddy and Anya

I am very excited, last Saturday Mommy Rose, Aunty Mia and Aunty Kate took me shopping to get a dress for the wedding, it's very pretty, mommy told me, the colour is called lavender and the white flower in the middle is a rose, I have to be very good and carry a basket with flowers in it, I have to follow Aunty Kate and Uncle Elliot down the aisle.

It's Friday the 29th May and I am on my school holidays I can't help jumping up and down all the time, Monica my bestest friend in the whole wide world wishes she was coming with me and that's the only thing making me sad, I wish she was coming too.

Daddy Christian said this is family time and I will have plenty of time with Monica in the future, but that's not fair, he has his bestest friend with him, my Uncle Elliot, and Aunty Mia and Aunty Kate are bestest friends, and they get to go together so why can't Monica come with me?

All my aunties and uncles and my grandparents slept at our house last night and after we had all had our breakfast we all get in to lots of cars and drive to the airport to get on Daddy Christian's aeroplane. I keep bouncing around in my seat and Daddy Christian says "if you don't sit still you won't be coming with us"

We all get on the plane and Daddy Christian makes sure I am properly belted in my seat and fixes me with the bad look and tells me "if you remove your belt I will send your Pocahontas dolly to live with another little girl" I know he means it he gave me the bad look before and I didn't do as I was told and my Snow White dolly went to live somewhere else.

We are on the aeroplane for a long time, Daddy Christian put me in the big bed at the back so I could go to sleep cos I was tired, but I never took my belt off so my Pocahontas dolly doesn't have to go live somewhere else, Daddy Christian said I was a very good girl and he will buy me a present for been so good, Mommy Rose shook her head at him.

~0~

Monday 1st June 2020

Aunty Mia came into my room to wake me up and told me today is the day Aunty Kate and Uncle Elliot get married and I have to be a very good girl, Aunty Mia helps me to have a shower and wash and dry my hair, and after we have had breakfast we go to Aunty Kate's room where Granma Grace and Grammy Dee are helping Aunty Kate get dressed, Aunty Kate is very beautiful, she has flowers in her hair, Aunty Mia puts flowers in my hair too and puts my dress on and make-up, just like hers and say's "please sit with your dolly and your book till it's time to go, don't get dirty please" I didn't get dirty, I was good, Daddy Christian won't give my dolly to another girl.

We go to the church, it's on the top of a very high hill it was a long way and I haven't seen my Daddy Christian today, I feel my lip start to wobble, "I want my Daddy Christian" I shout, trying not to cry, Granma Grace picks me up and gives me a kiss saying "you'll see daddy very soon sweetie, just round this corner" Aunty Mia tells me I have to be a big girl and I don't want to spoil my make-up before my daddy has seen it do I? No I don't, I think I look very pretty and I hope my Daddy Christian thinks I do too.

We are finally at the church but I still can not see my Daddy Christian I feel my lip start to wobble again, Aunty Kate say go on inside just for a minuet, Granma Grace will take you, I don't think my Daddy Christian was pleased to see me he shouted "what's that muck on her face mother" I don't have no muck on my face, I didn't get dirty.

Granma Grace says "shh Christian, she is a very beautiful girl today and has been very good and patient, but now she wants to show her daddy how beautiful she is" Daddy Christian picked me up and said "gorgeous, but even prettier without her Aunty Mia's muck" what muck I didn't get mucky I think to myself.

We went back into church when it was time for Aunty Kate to go inside, it's nice and not hot in here I have to hold Granma's hand and stay quiet I can see Daddy Christian and Uncle Elliot at the front then Granma Grace and Grandpa Carrick have to go take their seats at the front and Grammy Dee and Grampe Robert have to go to the front as well. Aunty Mia holds my hand and we have to follow Aunty Kate down the aisle, I was good I didn't talk or nofing and the man in white I think Aunty Mia called him a priest, he talked and talked and talked then Uncle Elliot kissed Aunty Kate and now we can go for our lunch and I can finally talk to Daddy Christian.

I sit next to Daddy Christian at lunch but I want to sit on his knee, I pull myself onto his knee and he cuddles me in and sits me down on his knee and then I have my lunch with him I eat off his plate, he keeps kissing the top of my head saying "oh princess, I love you" he seems sad, but everyone is happy Aunty Kate and Uncle Elliot got married, I don't understand grown ups sometimes.

~0~

It was Monica's 9th birthday last week and as her main present she got a TV for her bedroom, I want one, I will ask daddy Ted when he gets in from work tonight. I finish my homework so I am allowed to watch half an hour of TV before Daddy Ted gets home from work and we have tea, my favourite shows are Sofia the First and My Little Pony.

My little Pony is just starting when I put the TV on in the den; I pick my Fluttershy up for a cuddle and put her on my knee so she can watch Twilight Sparkle and Pinky Pie with me. Daddy Christian took me to the build a bear factory to make Fluttershy last time he was here

He has been in Honk Kong and China for three weeks; he left the day after my birthday. I miss him terribly and he won't be able to come and see me for another ten day's, I have a big map of the world on my bedroom wall and every time Daddy Christian has to go away he brings me pictures of where he is going and a box of map pins so Mommy Rose can put them in my map to show me where Daddy Christian is, we get to Skype sometimes, tonight we are going to Skype I am allowed to stay up a little bit late cos it's Friday and I don't have school tomorrow.

Mommy Rose calls me for tea we are having my favourite tonight Chicken and bacon caser salad with baby potatoes, I eat all my tea then I ask "Daddy Ted can I have a TV for my bedroom like Monica has?" he didn't even look at Mommy before saying "NO" in that tone that says it's not even a remote possibility, no matter what I do, I feel the tears start to run down my face as I mumble "please may I be excused" I get down from the table without waiting for an answer and run to my bedroom where I climb onto my bed and pull my Aurora doll in and cuddle her while crying. Mommy comes to my room and sits on my bed stroking my back and say's "TV's aren't for bedrooms they are for den's and living rooms" "but, but Monica has one in her bedroom" I sob "well your not Monica sweetie pie, now dry those eyes and fix that smile, it's almost time to talk to Daddy Christian" "OoooKkkkaaayyy Mommy I sniffle and go into my bathroom to wash my face so Daddy Christian can't see I have been crying, he doesn't like it when I cry, even though he sent my Snow White dolly to live somewhere else and that made me cry.

I am sat at my desk with my laptop open and the Skype window open and then he is there My Daddy Christian I can't help smiling and he smiles back at me

Christian - "how's my big girl tonight"

Asia - "Daddy Christian you're silly, I'm your only girl"

Christian - "yes you are princess yes you are but you are still my big girl"

Asia – "I miss you Daddy Christian, when are you coming to see me?"

Christian – "I know princess, I'll be there soon really soon, I miss you too and I will bring you a present with me when I come to see you, what would you like"

Asia – "a TV for my bedroom"

Christian – "nope, no way, not happening" I huff "not fair, your as bad as Daddy Ted and Mommy"

Christian – "did you already ask Daddy Ted and Mommy Rose?" I nod my head at him

"Asia Grace Grey Summers I am so disappointed in you, if Daddy Ted or Mommy Rose tell you, you can't have something, you're not getting it, understood"

Asia "I hate you all"

Christian "well I'm not too enamoured with you either at this moment in time, sweetheart you can not come to me to get something Mommy Rose or Daddy Ted said no too" I'm sniffing and wiping my nose on my sleeve "Asia come on darling where is my smile tonight"

Asia - "it's with my TV" I huff, Daddy Christian is trying not to laugh I know he is and then I start to laugh and he joins in

Christian - "I love you princess I really do, but I am serious you can not come to me for something you have already been told no to, do you want one of your dollies to go live with another little girl?"

Asia – "no Daddy Christian, I'll be good, promise"

Christian – "I know you will princess, now kiss me goodnight and get into bed and I'll play something on the piano for you, I love you"

Asia "OK love you too" then I kiss the screen where Daddy Christian's face is and climb into bed with my Aurora dolly and Daddy Christian plays 'Goodnight My Angel' till I fall asleep.

**Goodnight My Angel Lyrics **

Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me

Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu  
lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullabye  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me

Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabyes go on and on...  
They never die  
That's how you  
And I  
Will be

_A/N I am really struggling to think and write as a child I know she is too babyish for 8 at the wedding but that is my best. we are skipping forward to the summer of 2029_

**Please see my profile for link to pinterest and photos of the wedding**


	3. Chapter 3 Asia 17

_A/N think Monica from Friends for how to pronounce Mon and A-sh is pronounced capital A and then shh, as in be quiet_

Chapter 3

Asia 17

Monica and I are out in the meadow at my house we are just laying down looking at the clouds it's a beautiful sunny day the first day of our summer break, our thoughts and talk turn to how we are going to spend the summer, I am going to Europe for three weeks with my Seattle family but that still gives us almost four weeks to hang out together

Dad Christian is meeting me at the airport on Friday morning and we are flying out to Paris, Grandpa Carrick, Granma Grace and Aunt Mia are all coming with us,

Monica and I talk about my complicated family and having two dads then she asks "What happened to your birth mom? If it doesn't upset you to talk about it" "No" I reply "it doesn't upset me to talk about it. Honestly you wouldn't believe it if you read it as a Shakespearian tragedy, A beautiful 21 year old grad student meets and instantly falls in love with a very attractive, very caring, loving, fun older man who is absolutely captivated by her, they were engaged within three weeks of that first meeting and married six weeks later, she was in some sort of accident two days after finding out they were having me and she has been in a coma ever since, they met in May and the accident was in September" "wow that's heavy" "ye if kinda shows, you have to grab any opportunity with both hands cos you never know when it may be taken from you"

I then take a deep breath before I say "taking of which do you think Samuel likes me?"

Monica - "Of course he likes you silly, we are always hanging out together he wouldn't bother if he didn't like us" she replies while shaking her head at me

Asia - "no I mean do you think he 'likes' **me**"

Monica - "Oh Asia's in looooove"

Asia - "shh, Dad would kill me if he even thought I sort of liked a boy"

Monica - "who Ted?"

Asia – "No silly, Ted wouldn't kill a spider if it jumped on to his arm while he was taking a bath" we both giggle at that thought

Monica – "Seattle dad?"

Asia – "Yes, he has told me all my life, or at least as long as I can remember 'no boys till your thirty'" Monica is rolling on the ground howling with laughter at that thought.

Mom comes to find us to tell us lunch is ready and she says "sounds like you're having a fun time out here" "yes we are Mrs Summer's, thank you" replies Monica before we follow her inside to have Chicken and Bacon caser salad.

~0~

It's now Tuesday and we are all going to the Indoor Karting Centre on West Franklin Rd, Monica told me yesterday her and Arthur are dating, I asked "are your parents ok with that or?" no they are fine with it as long as on school nights she is in the house by nine and he respects her we giggles at that, we both know what that means when a parent says it.

We get to the track and it's quiet just the four of us and we start the races Arthur won the first two then, I got my eye and my foot in and yes I'm over the finish line first and Samuel helps me out of my kart once he crosses the line and he picks me up and swings me in his arms before kissing me.

Then he instantly puts me down and says "sorry, I should have asked you if I could do that first" I kind of look at my feet and mumble "itsfineIlikedyoukissingme" then we just look at each other and laugh then he say's "Asia may I kiss you by way of a congratulation for winning that race" I look at him from under my lashes and say "yes you may" then he dips in and just lightly brushes my lips with his, wow my heart feels like it will burst out of my chest, he then catches a hold of my hand and I don't think he let go of it all day we had a great time and just before Ted came to pick us up Samuel asked "can I take you to the pictures sometime later this week" I say I will have to ask mom and dad, I'll let you know" and he pushes a piece of paper with his phone number on it in my hand.

I get home and float up the stairs, thank goodness tonight is not a night either Dad Christian is here or a night we are going to Skype I giggle to myself, I then phone Monica, I know she was there, but we couldn't talk Arthur never left her side and Samuel never left mine.

She answers on the first ring and squeals "he kissed you" I say "I know, Oh Mon he's dreamy, we are going to the pictures later in the week if I can persuade mom and dad"

Monica – "What about Seattle dad?"

Asia – "I know, but if I tell him I'll be in a nunnery before my feet touch the ground, but I have never kept anything from him before"

Monica – "I know A-sh, can you not enlist Aunt Mia to help, she's cool?"

Asia – "ye Aunt Mia is great but I don't think she would want to keep anything from him"

Monica – "well ask Rose and Ted and ask then to give you the space to tell Seattle dad yourself, when do you all go away together?"

Asia – "Friday, I had forgot about that"

Monica – "you got it bad girl, if you forgot three weeks in Europe" we both take off in a fit of giggles before I whisper "I do have it bad, oh Mon how am I going to get through three week without seeing him?"

I hang up as I hear mom call me for tea, we all sit down and mom asks "did you have a nice time today sweetie" I smile and reply "I had a lovely time mom thanks" dad Ted chirps up "I think our Asia got herself a boyfriend eh Asia" I swallow and say "I'm going to ask you both something and I'm not sure how you will react" mom says "come on sweetie just spit it out, the worst that could happen is we say no"

I say "First can I go to the pictures with Samuel before I go to Europe and second can you not tell Daddy Christian, I would like the time and space to tell him myself" a look passes between them, then Dad Ted says "why don't you want your daddy to know darling?" "Because I'll be in a nunnery before my feet touch the floor, never mind get to go to the pictures with a boy" Dad Ted laughs and shakes his head before saying "you could be right angel, can mom and I talk about this after tea and we will give you an answer later tonight" "yes, thank you, love you both" I say.

I make my way upstairs and open my books to do some studying after about a half an hour or so there is a knock on my door, I shout out "come in" mom opens my door and enters before sitting on my bed "this boy is important to you isn't he darling?" "mmm" "ok, we have talked and as long as he comes to the door to call for you properly and introduces himself to Ted and I and we both feel happy and comfortable with you going to the pictures with him, we will let you handle this your way" I squeal and throw myself into her arms saying "thank you mom thank you" she just smiles at me while shaking her head and makes her way downstairs and I pick my cell phone up and Samuels number.


	4. Chapter 4 February 2030

Chapter 4

February 2030

Thursday afternoon and I have finished school for the day, but am sat at my desk still doing school work, I am really looking forward to tomorrow as we have a long week-end, schools finished till Tuesday, and I want to get all my assignments done tonight as dad is flying up tomorrow and we are going to see Sox's the top boy band, Monica is so jealous. I will play it by ear and see what his mood is tomorrow but I want to tell him about Samuel this weekend, I hope he takes it well.

My cell rings pulling me from my thoughts, it's dads ring tone "Hi dad" "Hi princess, I'm sorry darling, something has come up and I won't be able to make it this week-end, I'm really sorry darling, I was looking forward to it too"

I am biting my lip to try and stop myself from crying, not only had I been looking forward to seeing the band but I wanted to see my dad, because he is flying out to China on Wednesday and will be gone for four weeks, so I won't see him for ages.

Christian - "Asia sweetheart, are you still there?" "Yes dad" I reply but I know my tone sounds off

Christian - "sweetheart I am really sorry, I'll bring you a present next time I come to see you"

I feel like slamming the phone down on him, but I say "I'm not five dad, you can't buy me off" and I can feel the tears start to escape

Christian - "Asia stop this now, it can not be helped"

Asia - "but, but your going to china and I won't see you for ages" I sob

Christian - "no darling I have put the China trip off, I'll try and get up even if its just for a few hours sometime next week, OK, darling come on dry those eye's, should I sent your dolly to live with another little girl" he teases,. That was always the threat if I misbehaved as a child; I only lost one doll, once was enough.

Asia – "if you can't come to me, can I come to you, please?"

Christian – "Oh Asia sweetheart, no I'm sorry but I have back to back meetings all week-end, sorry sweetheart, but no"

Asia – "But I'll be really good and stay out of the way, please"

Christian – "No Asia I'm sorry but no, the first time you come to Seattle I want to have the time to spend with you, to take you everywhere, OK darling"

Asia – "NO"

Christian – "I mean it Asia Grace Grey Summers, enough, you're not a child, please understand darling, I would give almost anything not to let you down"

Asia – "But not this, whatever it is that's stopping you coming here"

Christian – "no sweetheart, I'm sorry but no"

Asia – "I going, I'm in the middle of my assignments bye dad"

Christian "OK bye princess"

I throw myself on my bed and sob, Mom finds me like that a while later, she sit's on the side of my bed rubbing my back saying "come on sweetheart, it can't be helped and he's couriering your tickets up so you can take a friend instead, what about that nice boy I see you swooning over, Samuel" "mom, I do not swoon" I tell her indignantly, she laughs and say "No of course you don't darling" then she asks "have you told Christian yet?" I reply "No I was going to try to this week-end" and then I start to cry again, "hey, hey come on, he'll be here as soon as he can, you know you come first for him, above anything else" I sniff "no not this time, he admitted he would put me before everything but this, and he won't tell me what 'this' is"

Then I am hit by a thought that feels like someone slammed my body into a brick wall and I gasp and look at mom wide eyed and almost whisper "what if it's some skanky girl and she hates me?" mom almost laughs and say's "your dad wouldn't like a skanky girl and if it was a girl she would love you too, but he would never let you down for just a girl" I say "well what is it then?" mom says "if you need to know I'm sure he will tell you, come on tea is ready

~0~

Friday 1st March

It's just over two weeks since I virtually hung up on dad, he has phoned me a few times since and things are getting better between us but I'm not sure if I will ever forgive him for putting something or somebody before us, before our time together

Mom had just set the table for tea when the doorbell rang, she turns to me and says "can you get that please sweetie?" I stomp to the door I'm still mad and dad hasn't said when he will come to visit me again, maybe I really hurt him when I virtually hung up on him, well he shouldn't have put some skanky girl before me, I don't care what mom say's he has never put his work before me so it wouldn't have been that, so that only leaves some grubby skank, I huff to myself while stomping towards the door

And there he is, my daddy I'm in his arms been swung around he looks really happy, I don't ever think I have seen him this happy before and again I get that feeling of someone slamming my body into a brick wall, it is a girl, I just know it is. God I hope she's at least older that me, you hear about middle aged men trying to recapture there youth with a succession of girl that get younger and younger every year. Then I laugh at myself because as far as I know my sleeping mom was his last girlfriend.

But he is getting older so maybe, and then the evil voice, the one that tries to tell me my daddy doesn't love me and that's why he sent me away, she chirps up with 'as far as you know' sucker 'he tells you your daddies princess and you believe him, so why don't you live with him, if he loves you' idiot and I feel the tears trying to escape, the evil voice has been louder since he let me down that week-end.

Dad say's "princess I have some really good news I want to share with you" I think my heart is going to stop, he is going to tell me about some skank that got her claws into him, again I feel the tears escaping, he notices and asks "why the tears princess it's good news, really it is" I say "for you it is, you found some skank you want to be my new mother" and I run to my room sobbing. He follows me and I'm lying on my bed sobbing my heart out I have even pulled my Aurora doll off my shelf, I haven't fallen asleep crying into her for years.

He sits on the side of my bed and says "this doll represents your birth mother to you doesn't she?" "Yes" I sob out

Christian – "do you remember you used to ask me why didn't I kiss her cos I was a real prince and she would wake up?"

Asia – "yes, you used to say you were still fighting your way through the enchanted forest"

Christian – "well I finally made my way through it, and I am a real prince"

What does he mean, did she wake up? I sit up and say "do you mean, do you mean, I did get dumped for another girl?" I think I'm laughing and then he is laughing and he says "yes princess I did dump you for another girl that weekend" then more seriously he asks "is that what you have been thinking princess?" I just nod he pulls me into his arms and says "you know your old man too well, there is nothing that would keep me away from you, bar the woman I love, your mother"


	5. Chapter 5 A crazy six months

Chapter 5

A crazy six months

_There is nothing that would keep me away from you, bar the woman I love, your mother_

Wow I knew he loved her, like nearly twenty years ago, but the tone of his voice the look on his face when he talks about her, wow

"So when can I come and meet her" I ask, "Oh darling, it's really hard for her, when she first woke up she thought she had miscarried you as she didn't have a bump" and he has tears running down his face, I have never seen my daddy cry before "then when I told her you were fine, she thought she had missed maybe six months or a year of your life, but then to find out she lost all your childhood, she is having a lot of counselling we both are actually, and if you ever feel you need someone to talk to outside of you families or friends we will sort that out for you" wow that's heavy, what do I say to that, so I then ask "does she want to meet me?" I'm holding my breath frightened of finding out my birth mother doesn't want me.

Christian – "Of course she does princess she is badgering me to bring you to the hospital, but the doctors still want us to work through some things before you two get to meet, the hospital is talking about discharging her towards the end of March and for you two to meet sometime after that"

Asia - "what, I have to wait nearly month to meet my mother?"

Christian – "yes my darling I'm sorry but she will be worth waiting for and you can phone her a couple of times a week, for no more than half an hour at a time for now"

Asia – "can I phone her now, please dad"

Christian – "let me phone her first and warn her you want to talk to her, but Asia if she doesn't want to talk to you tonight, I want no hysterics, just because she isn't ready tonight doesn't mean she won't be tomorrow or maybe the day after, just remember she does want a relationship with you, but it is really difficult for her, she is being presented with an almost grown woman as her child"

Asia – "OK dad, but please tell her I love her and I want to know her"

Dad then leaves my room but he is back not five minuets later handing me his phone saying "I have someone on the phone who very much wants to get to know you princess" and then he hands me his phone, my heart is pounding as I say "Hi?" and the sweetest, gentlest voice comes back "my angel, my Asia?" I can feel the tears escaping as I say "miss you" I hear tears in her voice as she responds "I miss and love you too angel" then we say goodbye and she will phone me maybe tomorrow or if not then the day after

Dad is only going to stay tonight and then he is going back to Seattle and Ana/Mom, what do I call her, does she even want to be called mom? I don't know.

~0~

That was almost six months ago so much has happened in that time my head is a scrambled mess sometimes, the first big shock was my birthday, I kinda knew daddy did ok he has a plane, we go on fabulous holidays, I went to a nice school, I live in a really nice house, well two houses really.

But my birthday presents were crazy, really crazy, a sports car and a house, I then find out he is worth more than some small countries. Then the next thing he has bought me a house for when I'm twenty five 'a house' you could be done under the trade description act for describing it as a house, it's a bloody mansion.

We have been on a couple of great holidays, the first one was a bit difficult at the start, it was like we were all on our best behaviour, frightened of upsetting someone else, then one night dad went to do some stuff for work.

I just asked her out right "Do you not want me to live with you" wow she poured her heart out, she loved me, she missed all my first's, first tooth, school, steps, words everything, and then she asked what I want to call her, in all honesty at that time I didn't know, she wasn't my mom, she hadn't held me when I was upset or calmed me down when I was sick, Rose did all those things, Rose is my mom but she is more than just someone my dad is married to, so I really didn't know at that time.

Later in the week dad had again disappeared to Skype or something for work and we started to talk about my life and I kinda let slip about Samuel, I think I was missing him but she was great and said she would be there when I told dad and she would support me.

We went into the study the next morning and if anything it was about as bad as I had imagined in my worst nightmare's dad barred me from seeing Samuel, I took off running and crying and she came to find me and really helped me, we had a great day together.

In a way dad loosing it with me was what we needed to bring us together, then I was a bit of a bitch and said I wanted Ana to come and spend the weekend with me and I didn't want him to come, but they were both great and just said if that was what I wanted fine.

Mom/Ana got him to agree to Aunt Mia coming with us for the weekend and to letting me see Samuel, ok under supervision but at least I could see him.

I now have the promise of an engagement and our happy ever, after I managed to get dad to let me go on holiday with Samuel, his parents and grandparents we had a fantastic three weeks but the best bit was we were at Banff Springs in Alberta and Samuel says "I've booked a dogsled ride just for the two of us this afternoon.

I remember thinking It's bloody freezing out, why doesn't he just want to stay inside and watch a movie or something, but I just smiles up at him and said fine and we wrapped up warm and once on the sled the dog handler wrapped blankets round us and off we went quite slow at first then a bit faster and I was really pleased he had booked this for us I was really enjoying it then he freed one of my hands from the blanket and one of his before putting a ring box in my hand, I must admit a part of me wanted it to be an engagement ring but most of me was screaming I'm only 18 and I want to be a doctor, not someone's wife, he then whispered "open the box" and I did with my heart pounding he then took the ring out of the box and placed it on the ring figure of my right hand saying "I promise to always love and support you, whatever life may throw at us" and I know while we aren't engaged yet we will be when the time is right for both of us.

Mom met me off the plane and she looked upset and tired, I hoped she was ok but couldn't wait to tell her and I said "I have something to tell you both and I'm not sure how dad will react" I'm sure I saw her eye's flick to my stomach, I'm sure she thought I was going to say I was pregnant so I quickly stuck my ring under her nose, she seemed happy for me and pulled me into a hug before we went for coffee so we could talk without dad growling at me, then she asked me to put my ring on my chain, I felt devastated and wanted to cry but when I pulled away to shout at her I just saw she looked devastated that she had asked me, so I let it be, but I was determined to have this out with both her and my father, I will wear my ring where Samuel put it, but as soon as I hugged dad at the apartment I knew something was wrong with him, he tried to brush it off but I know what Hodgkin's lymphoma is.

And now I'm getting a baby brother or a sister but my daddy could be dying with that thought I throw myself on my bed and sob and sob

I phone Samuel he comforts me the best he can over the phone, threatening to be on the next plane here, but he has the opportunity of a lifetime for someone of our age's he is interning for the premier law firm in Boise over the summer, an opportunity like that usually wouldn't be available till you had completed two years of college, so he can't just jump on a plane to be with me.

I tell Samuel I'm thinking of taking a year out to be with my parent's he understands he really wanted us to be together, but he will wait for me for as long as I need, could I be any luckier in the man I love and want to spend the rest of my life with.


	6. Chapter 6 Infuriating fathers

Chapter 6

Infuriating fathers

Today is my mother's birthday, I spent last week-end with Samuel where we talked about me maybe taking a year out of school, he will love and support me whatever I decide to do. I got back to find Dad had a really bad reaction with his Chemo on Friday they are downplaying it but I know it was really bad and that makes me even more determent to spend the next year with them in Seattle.

I decided to stay at my grandparents last night I love that they are in love but do they have to be so obvious that they 'do it' he can't keep his hands off her, Uncle Elliot is right when he shout's 'get a room' mind he and Aunt Kate are as bad, but Ava is only little so I don't think she realises.

They walk in to Granma's holding hands and smiling at each other but mom looks tired and I'm sure dad looks thinner, he has lost more of his hair and he looks so washed out. We have a lovely time in the conservatory where mom opened all her presents I love the jewellery box Grandpa Ray made for her and I am so pleased Daddy persuaded me to go to Cartier to choose something for her on his account no limit if I want to spend a billion, then so be it.

OMG that was an experience and a half, I was greeted at the front door by an armed guard, I had Luke with me so I was not intimidated, but if I had been on my own I would have been terrified, I had to hand over my ID as did Luke before we could even get in the store, then I was 'personally' attended to, if I had a custom piece in mind, no problem they had made several custom pieces for Mr Grey before, jeeez a custom piece from Cartier I am struggling to get my head around that, I ask "can I look at Emerald bracelets please" daddy told me he had bought her an emerald ring as a mothers ring because that's my birthstone and she loved the sentiment behind it, they bring three or four out so I ask if they have a photo of the emerald ring my farther bought as I would like her to be able to were both pieces together, of course Miss Grey was the response, I wonder if I asked him to strip naked and dance on the table would the response be 'of course Miss Grey' my inner self is rolling on the floor laughing at that thought. I pick the one I think will go best with her ring and it's also the one I like the best, it's a cuff of diamonds with a huge emerald in the middle, I just sign a piece of paper and then it's gifted wrapped for her, I don't even know what it cost.

Will I ever get used to been able to have whatever I want, daddy tells me everything has a price, and people will take the money if your prepared to part with it, I think to myself look no further than our holiday, mom booked a train for him, a bloody train for the day, just for our group I still can't get over that holiday, I can't even do the sums for what she must have spent, private this, personal that, exclusive the other, but we all loved it so I figure she must have been pleased with the outcome and now he is ill, money can buy you comfort and fun but not your health or happiness, I think to myself.

After she had opened all her presents she turned to my farther smiling and asks him to get the bag with our gifts in, I think what! Then I think Oh we are getting to know about the baby officially today and yes I right, they hand what feels like photo frames out, mind Ava's and mine are thicker than everyone else's and after the count of three we all have to open them together OMG TWINS I don't just get one sibling to love I get two and everyone is up jumping and squealing, Uncle Elliot was quite crude, he leaned over to shake my daddies hand and said "Potent much bro" OMG can you believe I had to listen to that and Aunt Kate was even worse she squealed "Steele's knocked up" can you believe that ukkk.

Mine and Ava's gifts were T-shirts, Big Sister to be and Big Cousin to be, as well as a photo frame with the sonogram of the twins, can you believe it twins, Ava and I put our t-shirts on, I love mine and think I will ask dad where he got it done and buy myself a few more.

After a wonderful lunch and cake, I asked Daddy to have a walk down to the waterfront where I told him I wanted to take a year out of school, and he just laughed at me, as I was trying to stop the tears running down my face he asks "what are you going to do? Sack Gail, take over the house? What about sacking Taylor, make yourself head of security, or you can get rid of your grandmother and be at the end of the phone when your mother needs someone to reassure her?" then he bellow's "NO, you, young lady are going to school" and I run back to the house screaming "I HATE YOU" oh my god how could I have told my daddy I hate him and then to make it worse mom comes running in, upset, which makes me cry even more, and I wanted to make things easier for them both, to support them both.

_Welcome to all my new readers and to all my readers old and new WOW you guy's blow me away with your support_

_And don't forget old and new reader's direct links to pinterest with storyboards in my profile _


	7. Chapter 7 September 21st 2030

Chapter 7

September 21st 2030

Daddy had a session of Chemo yesterday; mom said it was like a family outing as I insisted on going with them as did Grandma Grace, I think last time really shook us all up, even Grandma Grace, but thankfully yesterday went off without incident, daddy just got really tired and he started to sleep just after lunch. Jason helped us get dad home and mom helped him to bed while I cried on my Grandma's shoulder. I really don't want to leave today; it's so hard seeing my strong, full of life daddy like this.

We have all had a lovely morning where I am sure I have gained half a stone from Gail's fantastic breakfast, I'm sure she thinks I won't eat properly again before thanksgiving, when I am next home.

Dad and I have a bit of a cuddle after we finally finish eating, when he tells me if anyone upsets me he will send Jason after them, I'm sure that was a coded message for me to pass on to Samuel, I shake my head at him smiling and say "daddy no one would dare upset me they know my daddy is bigger than their daddy" and we both start to laugh, I love to hear my daddy laugh, he hasn't done much of that lately, usually the only one who can get a half giggle out of him at the moment is my mother.

It's time to leave for the plane, mom is going with me and dad is going back to bed just that couple of hours with me has exhausted him, I feel myself tearing up but I swallow them back down, I will not let daddy see me upset.

It's not a long drive to the plane, and once there, mom and I are sort of holding each other up and sobbing and promising to ring as soon as I get there and please be careful, I think that sentence has about three or four meanings, especially as mom went with me to get contraception sorted, she didn't push, I asked her to come with me, we talked about her and dad, the future, me, school, Samuel, just everything really, by be careful I know she means not just she doesn't want grandchildren the same age as her babies, but be sure he is the one, protect my heart. I know he is the one, my one and only, my happy ever after.

I arrive at Pullman alone, the original plan was that mom would come with me and stay at least tonight, but with dad having to have a Chemo session yesterday she didn't want to leave him and in all truthfulness I didn't want her to leave him either. With everything that has gone on the last few months I don't have my own CPO in place yet, Jason has done initial assessments of three or four but then dad wants to interview them himself before I finally get to do the final interview and choose, so I have been asked to please take one of Aunt Mia's with me and please give it till Christmas and then we will review it, so I am not really alone, Kit my CPO will be posing as a house mother and driver and we have one of those ugly SUV's I can't use my beautiful sports car, why the hell did he buy me it I've driven it maybe four times and two of those times he was in the passenger seat.

We leave the airport behind and it's not long before we are at the house, I eventually decided to give Monica and Arthur the whole of the basement, Kit will have the two double bedrooms one of which I have furnished as a lounge for her on the same floor as our suit, and that hopefully will give us all our own space and privacy, Samuel, Monica and Arthur are driving down, Samuel's grandfather bought him a car for achieving a GPA in the top 3% in the country. I can't wait for tonight, I almost dragged him into my room at dad's house in Boise that week-end I went up there but I didn't trust Mrs Peter's not to report that back to dad so we are still waiting.

Kit and I do a walk through of the house and all access point's she is happy that there are no obvious security holes, but they shouldn't be as Jason has been here and had cameras installed, watching the exterior doors and the garage as well as the garden, I forbid them to have any actually watching any of the living space, what if I want to make out while watching the TV, I will not be watched, how the hell my mother puts up with it I don't know, then we go to the supermarket where I do a huge shop for groceries before going back to the house to wait for the other to arrive.

Samuel text's 'we are an hour out, home in your arms soon, baby" my heart starts fluttering as I then start to put a meal together for us all, I am going to show everyone around the house once they arrive, and we will all eat together, then I'm not sure how the rest of the evening will pan out, Monica and Arthur have been having sex for ages, in the back of his car, at hers when her parents are at work or his when his parents are out, and that's fine for them, but we want it to be really special, not distracted, one ear listening out for someone coming through the door, terrified of being caught every time.

It's not long before I hear a car pull onto the drive, I pull my apron off and run to the door where I throw myself into his arms and I'm been swung round and then thoroughly kissed while he hold's me so tightly but so gently at the same time, I show them round the house and they all love what I have done with it and how I have shared the living space out, I say "I have made a Pasta Carbonara for tonight and I thought we could all eat together in the main dining room including Kit, then we can either spread out in our own parts of the house of we could move into the lounge and watch TV, listen to music, whatever everyone wants to do"

The meal went well, everyone loved it, I think if I'm not careful I will end up doing the bulk of the cooking as Monica freely admits she can't cook for toffee, after we all clean up after our meal, Monica and Arthur decide they will make there way downstairs and get settled in properly.

Samuel and I sort of look at each other before he pulls me into his arms saying "we are taking this at your pace, If I sleep on the sofa in our lounge for six months, a year, forever, that's fine" God could I love him any more, as it's a pleasant evening out we decide to go into the garden and sit on the swing, as we sit gently swinging holding hands, I warn him about the camera's so we can't get carried away in the garden he asks will this always be our lives, being watched, never truly having privacy, I feel the tears welling up, what if he can't live like that, what if I loose him because of who my biological parents are, he notices the tears and wipes them away asking "why are you crying baby", I swallow and say "what if you can't live like this, I will loose you" he replies "hey, I'm going nowhere I. Love. You" and my mind wanders back to the conversation with my mother "what do I tell Samuel and Monica" and her reply "as much or as little as you want to angel"

I made the decision to be totally honest with Samuel right up to what dad's estimated worth was and because of that and if anyone ever found out about me I would be a target and so once I move out from Ted and Rose's in away my life won't be my own, I will always have to have security with me, living with me, following me. He assured me he would learn to live with that, it was a small price to pay to be with me, loving me and having me love him in return, but maybe the reality is hitting him, not being able to do something simple like making out in your own private back yard while on a swing because your being watched.

We make our way back inside the mood a little spoilt, we sit in the lounge Samuel picks my I-Pad up and scrolls through till he find one of our favourite songs Keith Urban's Your Everything and pulls me into his arms whispering "you are my everything"

**"Your Everything" Lyrics**

The first time I looked in your eyes I knew  
That I would do anything for you  
The first time you touched my face I felt  
Like I've never felt with anyone else

I wana give back what you've givin' to me  
And I wanna witness all of your dreams  
Now that you've shown me who I really am  
I wanna be more then just your man

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  
And be the hand that lifts your veil  
And be the moon that moves your tide  
The sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheels that never rust  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more  
So much more, I wanna be your everything...

When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see  
And when it gets dark you can reach out for me  
I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts  
And I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  
And be the hand that lifts your veil  
And be the moon that moves your tide  
The sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheels that never rust  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more  
So much more, I wanna be your everything...

Be the wheels that never rust  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more  
So much more, I wanna be your everything...  
I wanna be your everything


	8. Chapter 8 You are my everything

**Marking this chapter M for mature **(sex scene)

Chapter 8

You are my everything.

Samuel picks my I-Pad up and scrolls through till he finds one of our favourite songs Keith Urban's Your Everything and pulls me into his arms whispering "you are my everything"

Then he peppers my face with butterfly kisses and strokes my hair and face while reassuring me he is going nowhere, we make our way to the sofa and as I sit on his lap he says I'll have to shoot him when he is 95 to get rid of him, that's how long I will be stuck with him, I reach my arms round the back of his neck and as we deepen our kisses, he stands with me in his arm's saying "I love you, Mrs Johnson to be" I giggle at him 'Mrs Johnston to be' oh gosh, he then carries me to our room lying me on the bed saying "you can stop this at any time baby, I love you and always will"

We lie on our bed, we could be the only two people alive on the planet all I can hear is our breathing, he starts to give me butterfly kisses again and I find the courage to reach out and start to unbutton his shirt, we have cuddled with his shirt off and me in my bra before, but this time is different, last time we both knew we weren't going any further, this time the plan is we are and I don't want to be a tease and start it only to then stop him, as I slowly unbutton his shirt and kiss his chest, he asks "can I undo your blouse" I shyly smile up at him and nod he then slowly undoes my buttons kissing me further and further down my torso with each button he unfastens, stopping before the second off last asking "you ok baby?" "yes" I tell him before capturing his mouth with mine and forcing my tongue into his mouth and as our tongues dance together he finishes unbuttoning my blouse and his hand slips round my back undoing my bra, he then breaks our kiss and pulls me closer saying "you sure baby I may not be able to stop soon" "I look at him and smile "I'm sure, really sure, I love you"

My blouse and his shirt find there way onto the floor followed by my bra and as he captures first one of my nipples and then the other with his mouth and sucks and gently nips while running his hands up and down my sides I feel myself getting damp down there, the thought that this is further than we have ever gone before crosses my mind, as he lifts his head from my breasts and smiles up at me saying "I love you" his hand makes its way to the button on my jeans he looks at me questioning if it's ok, I nod and pull him in for another deep kiss, before running my hand down his chest and across his abdomen just stopping at his jeans button, but he shimmies down my body so I can no longer reach the top of his jeans then he has my button open and the zip pulled down on my jeans and his hands in the waistband at the sides and he whispers "can I take them off?" "Yes" I whisper back to him and I lift my bottom off the bed to make it easier for him and my jeans join the rest of our clothes on the floor.

He rests his hand on my pubic mound over the top of my panties, I think my heart is going to pound out of my chest it's beating so hard, he is kissing me forcibly but gently at the same time as his fingers make there way down over the top of my panties so they are resting over my slit, I undo his jeans and pushing my hand in I find my target wow it wasn't exactly hidden, I think I gasped as he pulled away and looking me in the eye asked "you ok baby?" "yes, but it's big" I whisper he kinda laughed, which broke the tension, then he is again kissing me deeply before shimming down my body again and then my panties are on the floor and he is between my legs kissing me there and somehow he has his jeans and boxers off and he is making his way back up my body kissing as he goes and he is lying on top of me, we are both naked he whispers in my ear "open your legs for me baby" I do and he's in, just a little way but he is in, he takes it really slowly and gently pushing in a little bit more and then stilling and holding me asking if it's still ok he does that a few times till he is all the way in and we just lie still for ages kissing and stoking each others faces, arms and backs before he starts to move asking am I ok, then his hand moves between us stroking between my legs till I feel every muscle down there clench and I cum screaming his name followed soon after by him whispering my name with such reverence.

We lie in wonderment, my head is on his chest, he strokes my hair and asks "I didn't hurt you did I baby" I kiss his chest saying "no sweetheart, you couldn't haven't made it any easier or better for me, I love you"

I think to myself WOW that was worth waiting for, but should we have waited as long, yes, because that was why it was so special, because we waited. We fall asleep naked, in each others arms.

Sunday morning we start the day by taking a long leisurely bath together, I am lying with my back to his tummy in his arms as his hands stroke up and down my tummy and over my breasts and he is giving feather light kisses to my neck and arms, my new best friend is poking me in my back demanding attention, I reach round and hold him before turning in Samuels arms and kissing him before working my way down his chest leaving feather light kisses as I go and kiss the tip of my new best friend as he peeks out of the water, Samuel laughs at me saying "do you want to spend the day in bed" I laugh back and whisper "yes" We only left our room to grab some food about mid afternoon, before retiring once again to our private space and making love yet again.

Monday morning and time to face the world, it's orientation day, semester starts properly tomorrow, we don't even have any of our classes together, Medicine and Law don't really share the same characteristics. I laugh to myself, it's not like you even had class together the last year anyway, but that was before, before I couldn't keep my eye's or my hands off him.

We meet up after our day of getting acquainted with the buildings we will have our classes in and the lecturers as well as meeting new people.

We decide to go out for something to eat, we both love our friends but he doesn't want them to get too used to me cooking, after all they have their own kitchen as well as access to the main kitchen at the house.

As we sit in Papa Joe's pizzeria he plays with my promise ring and say's "I think we will upgrade this soon" I look at him and tease "you think, do you, am I such a given?" he replies with "Oh no sweetheart, I don't think you are a given, I think I'm the luckiest man alive that you would even say hello to me" Oh my god be still my beating heart and my other, no you can't jump him here, jeez he'll think you're a tramp if you don't behave, my inner sexmad other self sticks her tongue out and says don't care, we like what he does, she is right we like the things he does but jeez propriety.

After we finish our meal we take a slow wander back to the house followed as always by the ever watchful, ever ready Kit, she does try to give us our privacy but her job entails been close to me whenever I am out of the house. We make our way home and into our suite where I kiss him and he returns the kiss with interest before I say "I'm going to phone mom, see how things are, rain check? Half an hour" "yes" he breaths in to my ear while stroking his hand across my bum.

"Hi Mom, how are you both?"

Ana – "Hi darling, good, we are both good, would you like to talk to your dad?"

Asia – "yes I do, but your not getting off the easily" I laugh at her

Ana – "ok Sweetheart what do you want to know?"

Asia – "how you are sleeping, when your next doctors appointment is, how dad is really doing?" mom laughs and say's "so nothing of any consequence than?"

We spend the next fifteen minuets catching up with everything but the thing that is burning in my mind, then I talk to dad for about ten minuets before going to find Samuel and claim him as mine the way only I have and I will only ever be the one to do so.

_A/N my first and probably my last sex scene, I feel it had to be detailed as it was their first time. _


	9. Chapter 9 Living and loving

**Marking this chapter M for mature **(sex scenes)

Chapter 9

Living and loving

Can you believe I have been in Pullman with Samuel for over six weeks? The time has just flown over, I love Wednesdays neither Samuel nor I have classes so we tend to have lovely relaxing mornings cuddling and making love before taking our time getting out of bed, as I lie in his arms all loose limbed and happy I wonder if everyone is as lucky as I am, if it's this good for everyone, Monica and I haven't had a real girl talk since we got here we have both been so busy with class and the boys, we haven't had much time together, as my mind wanders I feel a hand running up and down my arm and feather light kisses on my neck, I turn and kiss his nose saying "are we awake again Mr Johnson?" Samuel replies "yes, come here wench" and once again our bodies merge into one entity.

I am just making some sandwiches for our lunch and Samuel is cleaning our bathroom when my cell rings its mom's ringtone, part of me is scared to pick up in case its bad news, today is the day daddies results come back for if he needs more Chemo or not, then I feel really guilty I am here enjoying myself with Samuel, playing house and loving him while my parents are going through one of the worst times of their lives.

I pick my phone up and whisper "Hi" she instantly replies "Sweetheart, its mom, dad's appointment couldn't have gone any better" and I don't know what happened I just start sobbing and sobbing I can't stop I can't say anything then I hear Samuels voice 'baby? What's wrong darling, should I arrange flights, princess, please darling" as he takes the stairs two at a time before he takes the phone off me and talks to mom, as he talks to her, he just holds me while I just sob and sob it takes ages till I stop, all the while he is stroking my hair and telling me my daddies fine, and it's only two weeks till we fly back to Seattle for thanksgiving.

Thanksgiving and having to sleep alone, I just couldn't ask my grandmother to let us share a room and even if I could, daddies reaction doesn't bare thinking about I quietly giggle to myself.

We spend the rest of the afternoon cuddled up on the sofa before mom rings again they had a lovely afternoon with the rest of the family, I really wish I could have been there, I miss them all, Samuel rises from the sofa to give me some privacy to speak to mom and also to make a meal for us both, I really am so lucky, mom and I talk and giggle for about half an hour before dad takes the phone from her, he sounds good I can't wait for thanksgiving

~0~

Wednesday 27th November

I wake in Samuels arms with the thought, finally I get to go home and see how my parents are really doing, the downside is no waking up in Samuels arms till next Tuesday and I laugh at myself six days, six days, that's all, just six day's and I'm sure we can get creative surely we will have 'shopping' to do and I have key's for Escala and my Bellevue house, where I have already furnished a suit of rooms and Grandpa Ray is staying with the rest of us at Grandma Grace and Grandpa Carrick's house.

Then I get the most delicious, naughty thought, I turn in his arms smiling at him and start to nibble his neck and say "mile high club" he pulls out of my arms and looks at me and says "you serious?" "Uhhu" I mumble and move back in to continue nibbling his neck as my hands wander down his abdomen, "no seriously, you want to, in **your parent's bed**" he say's while looking at me quite crossly, oh shit, I hadn't thought about it like that.

I reply "when you put it like that no, but if by some miracle they send the big plane can we? I have my own bedroom on that one" he laughs and says "should we practice?" "mmm" I mumble while my mouth makes its way down his body to say good morning to my special soldier.

We finally surface just before lunch and quickly grab a shower and a snack before Kit drives us to the airport and miracle of miracles the big plane is waiting for us, I turn to Samuel and play my tongue across my top lip before putting the tip of my right index finger in my mouth and giving it a quick suck, he pulls me into him and whispers "you will be the death of me, now get up those steps, before I spank you" delicious thoughts and feeling run free with that sentence, he once kinda spanked me, we were fooling around while doing the dishes one night and he just flicked the tea towel and it caught across my bottom. Christ I could have cum there and then and I do keep thinking what he would think if I told him, maybe something to explore when we are back here after thanksgiving.

We board and no cabin staff, brilliant, Stephen's voice comes over the intercom could we please put our seatbelts on and keep them on till he tells us otherwise, no cabin staff as its such a short journey but the fridge is fully stocked if we wish to help ourselves once we are airborne.

Less than fifteen minuets later Steven's voice comes over the intercom, we are now at cruising altitude and the flight will be 55 minuets, and we can now move around the cabin, I just grab Samuels hand and virtually run to my room at the back of the plane.

Once behind the locked door we just about rip each others clothes off, gosh you wouldn't think my special soldier had been on duty just two hours ago "hard and fast Miss Summers or slow and sensual?" "Hard and fast" I grunt out while giving my special soldier a rigorous inspection with my mouth, Samuel picks me up and throws me on the bed, he then follows and just like I asked hard, rough, fast, I was a quivering mess of multiple orgasms, we just had time for a quick shower before I heard Stephen's voice "can you both please take your seats and put your seatbelts on we will start our decent into Seattle in five minuets"

Jeez I'm breathing so hard you would think I had run a marathon I grab a couple of bottles of water from the fridge on my way to my seat and hand Samuel one, I grab my mirror from my bag and looking in it I think to myself, you look well and truly fucked, you better hope to god they are both distracted when you land.

Samuel lifts my hand to his mouth and kissing the palm says "I'll be a dead man walking if your father ever finds out about that" and really I can't argue with him so I just smile at him and say "but the memory, it would be worth it" and we both start laughing as the plane descends into Boeing Field.

I'm in moms arms and we are both blubbering and saying "I missed you" then she say's "sorry about the plane darling I know it's over the top but the other one is having it's 5,000 mile inspection today" good job my face is in her hair as I reply "no it's fine mom, at least we are here" "yes you are my angel"

Then I'm in dad's arms and he feels stronger and if I didn't know better I would say my daddy was crying too, he has arranged a wonderful night for just the four of us tonight we have a private dining room at Canlis, mom has wanted to go there since she woke up but with a six month waiting list for a table, tonight is the night.

First however we go to Escala to get settled in and yes my daddies influence is plain to see, not only are Samuel and I in different rooms, we are on different floors and I know the CCTV will be fully operational tonight, and I wonder to myself if he has had grandma's house rigged up too.

We then go to our respective room to dress before going out, I would have loved to have worn my silver dress but it's not worth the fall out, I will pack it and take it with me and Samuel can enjoy taking it off me, I think to myself, as I enter my wardrobe and find a beautiful Valentino Rose Guipure Lace Sheath Dress, in red and a pair of Jimmy Choo Farah Crystal-Trim Suede Sandal, also in red, obviously my mother has been shopping but as I absolutely adore them, I will forgive her.

As I enter the great room I see Samuel looking so sauvé and sophisticated in his black tux with red cummerbund, obviously my mother has colour co-ordinated us as she is wearing a beautiful floor length navy dress that floats over my siblings and dad has a navy cummerbund. Dad and Samuel are in deep discussion about something, but it looks friendly as I can see Samuel is relaxed so it's obviously not about us.

We make our way out to the Bentley and it's not long before we are been shown to our dining room at Canlis we are overlooking the water it's just beautiful, I keep catching Samuel looking at me and smiling, and oh god the way he is fussing I could scream, but I think mom has seen him as she keeps smiling at me, we are shown to our table and after perusing the menu we all decide on the King Salmon followed by crème brûlée.

Our meal is beautiful and the company wonderful, when he wants to be, my father can be charming and delightful and so far this evening he has been both and now it's time to go back to Escala and I think to myself, I won't get so much as get a goodnight kiss, but mom was brilliant she asked dad to go to the wine cellar to get a bottle of champagne for us all to share and whispered in my ear "the left corner in the hall by the TV room doorway is a blind spot"

I ask Samuel does he want to come with me to see dads TV and games room, he looks at me like I'm daft but does follow me as soon as we are where I think mom meant I pull him towards me, he asks "Are you trying to get me killed?" "No, mom said this is a blind spot for the CCTV" I reply "just a ikky bitty goodnight kiss" I ask "OK" he breaths while crushing me to him and as our tongues dance I feel we both want more but I reluctantly pull away and our foreheads touch as he says "love you" I whisper back "love you more" and we make our way back to the great room where dad fixes me with the bad look Oh god am I about to loose a dolly I giggle to myself but no he doesn't say anything as he hands me my champagne.


	10. Chapter 10 Spied upon

Chapter 10

Spied upon

I wake up alone, for the first time in six weeks, but I tell myself we knew it would be like this, will he be more accepting by Christmas, I think no, probably not and with that thought I get out of bed and dress before making my way to the breakfast room.

I open the door and what? My mother is playing with her breakfast and looks as if she has been up all night crying, I look at daddy he just looks mad, so it's not the babies or his health so that only leaves one thing, me, I look at mom and ask "you OK mom?" my father replies for her "she's fine" I am mad as hell and retort "I asked mom, not you" mom then said "I'm going to my room for a while, love you Angel"

I glare at him and he glares back before he stalks away to his study slamming the door behind him, Samuel arrives to help himself to breakfast, I say "mom's upset about something and dad is in a snit, he is in his office at the moment, try to not let him upset you if he comes out, I'm going to check on mom"

I make my way to my parents room, I think I know what it is but need mom to confirm it, if it is what I think he and I will be having words, respect hmmm he doesn't know the meaning of the word.

I knock on the door and ask "can I come in mom, please" "yes" she replies. Once in her room with the door shut I sit on the edge of her bed and ask "he watched the tape from when he went for the champagne, didn't he?" and she is sobbing, I reassure her she is not to blame saying "shh it's not your fault, it's really not" between her sobs she assures me he didn't see anything, we were off camera but the microphone picked us up" I think about what we did and said and say "well he now knows he's not the only man I love, I kissed my boyfriend he'll get over it, at least he better and if he is off with Samuel this week-end, we will be having words"

I help her to wash her face and redo her make-up while reassuring her I won't let his overbearing need to know everything that is happening in my life to spoil this week-end, we make our way to the great room where he is engaged in conversation with Samuel, but it does look relaxed and I approach them both and say "sorry to interrupt you both, daddy can I have a word in private please" "yes princess, of course" he replies.

We go to his study I shut the door behind me and say "you know what this is about?" he replies "probably"

Asia - "I will not be spied on"

Christian – "I need to know you are safe"

Asia – "safe, SAFE, are you serious, you really think Samuel would hurt me?"

Christian – "well no, not really, but you're my baby, my angel, my princess"

Asia – "dad I'm all those things to him too, I wasn't going to do this till Christmas at the soonest but" and I remove my chain from round my neck and take my ring off it and place it where Samuel placed it in July. He looks at it and growls "wrong hand" I retort "no daddy, not wrong hand, we are too young to get engaged but we are promising each other, in time we will have it all, together, so get used to it, and you will be pleasant to everyone and not spoil this week-end"

I then open the door of his study saying "are we clear? Daddy" he replies" yes princess"

~0~

Grandma may be nearly eighty but she is sharp as a tack, she noticed I was wearing my ring as soon as I walked through the door and after talking to her and mom I realise maybe I'm not ready for Aunt Kate to know yet, don't get me wrong I adore my Aunt Kate but she is like a dog with a bone if she gets wind of anything happening in any of the families lives and I'm not sure I want to spend every family get together for however long fending her off.

Grandma rescued Samuel from my father and grandfather and gave me the key to the boathouse so we could talk privately.

I unlock the boathouse remarking "family rumour has it dad proposed to mom in here, he filled it with flowers and fairy lights" Samuel looks at me quizzically, I thump his arm saying "no that was not a hint, silly" and then I'm in his arms as he holds me and kisses my hair, he asks "OK baby, what's bothering you?" I take a deep breath and say "you know I love you and I am proud of us"

Samuel – "OK baby, where are you going with this"

Asia – "you have met my Aunt Kate, right"

Samuel - "yes baby" and I see a light go off in his head "right baby, you're maybe not ready for the whole family to know just yet"

Asia – "It's just as mom says every family get together for the next however many years, till we decide we want to take the next step, that is all Aunt Kate will talk about"

Samuel – "OK baby lets put your ring back on your chain till we get home on Monday, but first I'm going to steal a kiss"

Asia – "I hope you steal more than one, love you babe" and I am crushed into his chest before his hand makes its way under my top onto my bare back and he tilts my head up toward him before claiming my mouth with his.

~0~

Lunch was delicious and fun with all the family around the table after which mom stood and toasted and thanked all the family for being there for her, before we moved on to the conservatory and daddy handed me a gift asking me to open it to reveal the sex of one of my siblings, and one of my siblings will be a girl, my gift is two matching T-shirt's daddy's big princess on one of them and daddy's little princess on the other I put mine on, before mom brought a giant cupcake out and asked Grandma to cut into it to reveal the sex of the other one, and we are getting another girl wow two other girls for daddy to spoil and spy on I think to myself.

~0~

The rest of the weekend went really well, Mom found us kissing once, and I'm sure Granma saw us, as all of a sudden I heard her voice quite loudly before she walked through the kitchen door but no one else caught us, thank goodness Uncle Elliot didn't we would never have heard the end of it.

In a way I can't wait to get back home so I can be in Samuels's arms and be held and feel safe, secure, cherished and loved, home, that's how I feel when he holds me home, safe, loved.

_**A/N I am now going on holiday till beginning September I won't have any internet or computer access so unfortunately no updates before then **_


	11. Chapter 11 A Nude

Chapter 11

A Nude

Today we are flying back to Pullman we have had a great week-end, dad looks really good his skin looks a lot less sallow, he is putting weight on and I'm sure his hair is re-growing, we got over his stupidity of Wednesday night, keep me safe! I can't believe he thought I could be in any danger from Samuel but the enforced closeness of five days has allowed him to get to know Samuel better and I think he is getting to be more comfortable about us now.

We all have breakfast together at Grandma's before everyone leaves, Aunt Kate, mom and I are spending the day together while Samuel looks around the legal department at Grey House so he has a better idea of corporate law and he has something to reference before he ties himself down to criminal law, I was really pleased with daddy for doing that, maybe by Christmas he will be more accepting of our relationship.

First mom had a photo shoot, it was fun and I think she enjoyed it, she wanted some baby bump photo's for daddy's Christmas present, something else they missed with me, she has some great photo's to choose from and I think to myself I am going to have that done when I am carrying Samuels baby, not that we have talked much about children yet and that will be at least eight to nine years away anyway.

We then move on to an art gallery, mom wants some paintings for the new house and I find myself been drawn to one painting in particularly, it's a nude woman in blue on a black background you really can't see anything just her nipples you can't even see her face and I find myself thinking would Samuel like something like that of me, mom must have seen me looking at it as she says "I don't think that daddy would really like something like that darling" "I wasn't thinking of daddy" I say without thinking, and then I feel the telltale flush climb up my face as I blush and Aunt Kate reads my mind with "ohh Samuels Christmas gift, maybe with you as the model" and if it was possible I feel myself get even redder.

Mom dragged us both out of there so fast I don't think my feet touched the ground she used the excuse the babies were hungry but I think it was to get me away from that painting.

Once we were sat at the table waiting for our meal I knew she was thinking of a way to kill the idea, dead, without having any input from Aunt Kate, I think Aunt Kate may have being on my side, I get the impression her and Uncle Elliot are a bit wild. Unlike my staid, boring parents.

Just my luck, Aunt Kate's phone rings and its trouble at the paper she has to go, it's just me and mom and I just know I am going to get a lecture about self respect and modesty. Christ it's not like I'm going to strip naked and streak through campus, but no, she was reasonably ok, just along the lines of how would I feel if daddy ever saw me like that, mortified was my thought, daddy hasn't seen me naked since I wore diapers, but I was not ready to dismiss the idea entirely I just have to find a way so no-one but Samuel knows it's me.

The rest of the day went well, mom, dad, Samuel and I met up at the new house and we were given a tour where I discovered mom had furnished a suit of rooms for me there, and they are rooms for a young couple not a teenage girl and dad called Samuel son, so maybe when we stay at Christmas we can share a bed, hopefully

We then had a beautiful meal, during which I teased a bit asking daddy if he would like a nude painting of mom, his answer surprised me really, and it was sort of along the lines of yes if no one knew it was her.

Its then time to go and get on the plane and go back to school, I'm really sad that I won't get to see them until Christmas eve but the thought of being able to love Samuel, really love him is helping. We just have the small plane today so no mile high club tonight but we will more than make up for that once back at the house.

~0~

Unusually Monica and I have the house to ourselves today so I bring up the nude and she loves the idea, no, she doesn't think I am a freak or a weirdo, and she would maybe like to do something like that for Arthur too. I then find the gallery and the painting on-line so she knows what type of thing I want, we go down to the basement to her spare room and draw the curtains, I remove my clothes and Monica takes some nice tasteful shots making sure my head is never in shot, then I dress and take some of her, before we pick our favourites and send them off to a on-line store that will turn the photo's into paintings and I fill in the description with what I want and I also reference the painting in the gallery in Seattle with the web address so they know exactly what I want, we put a P.O. box no: in Boise for the delivery address and Monica pays for them on her card, I will go to the cash point later to pay her back, I think nothing but Monica can reference them back to me and I would trust her with my life.

~0~

Daddy's test's day and I haven't heard anything I am starting to get worried and decide to call Escala where Gail answers and informs me they are off on a 'babymoon' we have a laugh about that, I can't believe my daddy called it a babymoon and she tells me the plane should be landing at about 4pm my time so maybe give them an hour before I ring.

Mom rings me as they are in the car from the airport, she knew nothing about it she didn't even know were they were headed till she saw a signpost 'Welcome to Los Cabos' we are laughing and she assures me the consultant was very happy with daddy today and we should have the test results in by Monday or Tuesday, she thinks they are home Sunday night, she will ring me then.

~0~

Monday morning and as I luxuriate in Samuels arms, I hear Monica screaming up the stair "get up A-shh, come on, get up NOW" I turn in Samuels arms saying what's with her" he just shrugs and I climb out of bed pulling my robe on to cover my nakedness and open the door asking "what's wrong Mon, where's the fire" "she looks at me with such sympathy in her eye's my heart almost stops as I think, what! She says "sorry A-sh" and hands me the paper and there on the front page is my mom in a bikini on a beach I turn to page 3 and there are three or four of them both, they are doing nothing wrong she is in daddy's arms his hands are on her bump it's such a private moment between them, I feel devastated for her, I know she will feel violated, I pick the phone up, she isn't answering so I keep trying, by now Samuel has come downstairs and is holding me in his arms as I cry for my mother, eventually daddy answers her phone, saying "sorry princess, mom's rather upset at the moment, Aunt Kate is trying to calm her down" I take a deep breath and say "Daddy I want to come home, just for tonight, please, my next lecture is 2pm tomorrow, please daddy I won't miss anything" I hear him pacing and thinking about it before he says "OK princess I'll call you back with the time the plane will be at the airport for you and anyone who wants to come with you"

Samuel and I are in the car on the way to the airport we sit in silence holding hands and I am struck by what mom said, how would I feel if anyone but Samuel saw me like that and I am almost sick, but I reassure myself the only person that can reference that painting to me is Monica.

It's not long before we are in the air and as soon as the seatbelt light goes out I leave my seat and crawl into Samuels lap where I stay for the rest of the flight until Stephen's disembowelled voice comes through the intercom "we will shortly be descending please put your seatbelts on and remain seated till the engines stop"

Both my parents' are waiting as we come down the steps off the plane and I am hugging mom while Samuel and dad shake hands, we get back to Escala the atmosphere is very subdued mom keeps bursting into tears while dad keeps growling he will kill the fuckers, dad and Samuel go to dads study to see if the injunctions are in place yet while I hold mom as she sobs and say's "his Christmas present is ruined, he won't want to see me like that now" and then she is in floods of tears again.

I think to myself, the bastards, I could tear them limb from limb myself, we spend a very subdued 24 hours with my parents, we didn't even feel like celebrating when daddy's consultant sent an e-mail telling him his is officially in remission and he will see him for more scans in March just to make sure his status remains in remission.

.


	12. Chapter 12 Christmas break - Boise

Chapter 12

Christmas break - Boise

18th December, we are officially on Christmas break and I am being swung round in Samuels arms, we have survived the first three months as a couple, living together and juggling school with a house and a relationship, I don't think we have had a real fight.

Daddy is sending the plane up so we can all go to Boise for the first part of our Christmas break and I will be giving Samuel his present, somehow I have to persuade Mom Rose and Dad Ted to let us sleep together that night or Samuel has to persuade his parents, the best would be if we could have Daddy house, just the two of us, alone, and my breath catches with the thought of that.

We are all giddy at the prospect of getting home and catching up with everyone and everything, we board the plane and once at cruising altitude Stephen inform us we can freely move around the cabin I open the fridge and Daddy has left a bottle of champagne in there with a note 'Merry Christmas, see you soon, Love Daddy, I love my daddy, I decide as I am too young to buy alcohol at the moment, I will keep it for Samuel's birthday on the 23rd and hope I can arrange it so we can be together all night.

It's not long before we are landing, and Samuel's parents as well as Mom Rose and Dad Ted are waiting for us all, unfortunately neither Monica nor Arthur's parents were able to be at the airport to meet them. I can see Samuel's mom is dying for it to be just the three of them, but I will be stealing a kiss before she takes him away.

I walk over and shaking their hands say "nice to see you again Mrs Johnson, Mr. Johnson, if you can let my parents or myself know when it will be convenient for me to call, thank you, can I have a quick word over here before you go, please Samuel" he follows me and whispers in my ear "what can I do for you Mrs Johnson to be" I giggle and say "Kiss me"

Samuel - "Christ baby you really are trying to get me killed"

Asia -"NO, I just need a little kiss before you go"

Samuel - "OK come round here behind the cars" and he takes my hand leading me to a quiet spot before crushing me in his arms saying "Baby I love you, I'll call you while your undressing for bed" and then he tilts my face to meet his and kisses me before saying "night baby" and he goes to join his parents, they are also taking Arthur with them and I go to get in the car with Rose, Ted and Monica. Monica and I are giggling away in the back of the car and Dad Ted chirps up "this takes me back, you two have been giggling away about something or other in the back of a car since you were about five years old"

Monica and I are actually making arrangement to go pick the boy's Christmas presents up in the morning, yes she has the P. receipt and the post office is open at 8am so we can go as early as we like, can we use my car as she thinks her dad sold hers, as she wouldn't be needing it, I think that awful, neither of my dad's would do something like that to me, but I don't say anything, she is hurting, so why make it worse, and before we know it we are 'home' Home for me now is wherever Samuel is.

8 am and there is a knock at the door it's Monica "I hope you don't mind me been so early Mrs Summers, "no, of course not sweetheart, would you like some breakfast?" mom asks, mom has always taken Monica under her wing and cared for her like she was one of hers "Oh lovely Mrs Summers" Monica replies

We go through to the breakfast room giggling away, she had phone sex with Arthur last night, I just wish I had spent the night in Samuels arms, I would give anything to be in them now, "OH A-sh cheer up, you'll be riding him soon enough" I just look at her disgusted, that makes it sound like it wouldn't matter who it was, and for me it does matter, I will only ever want Samuel like that.

I get my car out of the garage, god I love this car, is it slutty to be turned on by a car? I think to myself, and I wish Samuel was here, I quickly send him a text 'morning handsome, can I come over later? Love you' I would have loved to have signed off with 'your sex kitten' but what if someone other than Samuel saw it, I would be mortified.

We arrive at the post office and get the key for the box, thank god they are well wrapped, I say "lets go over to Daddy's house in the garden I have keys and we can open, and store them there"

I open mine with slight trepidation, millions of what ifs are running through my head but no I love it, it's sexy, classy, erotic and best of all no-one but me would know it was me, well if Samuel has being paying attention he will know.

I start the ball rolling in order to put my plans for Samuels birthday in action, I ring mom "Hi mom"

Ana - "Hi Angel"

Asia – "mom you know its Samuel's birthday the 23rd?"

Ana – "yes Sweetie, Rose has his present from your father and I"

Asia – "canwespendthenighttogetherinthehoushereonhisbirth day"

Ana – "what sweetheart, slow down"

Asia – "you know we sleep together? Right"

Ana – "yes I know"

Asia – "can you persuade Rose, Ted and Daddy to let us spend the night alone in the house here for his birthday"

Ana – "Oh angel, I don't know, is it really important for that particular night does it have to be his birthday, can you not do something between Christmas and New Year, I'll get daddy to stay in town with me one night"

Asia – "Mom how would you like it if Daddy celebrated your birthday a week late?"

Ana – "OK Sweetheart, I'm not promising, but I will at least talk to them all for you, mind I do think if you're old enough and mature enough to be in a sexual relationship you should be old enough and mature enough to own that relationship, and that includes letting people know you want some special time together"

Asia – "OK mom, can you talk to dad and I'll talk to Rose and Ted, but I know they won't say yes unless dad does too"

Ana – "OK angel" and after a few more minuets of giggles and chatter we hang up and I go to find Rose

~0~

Asia - "mom"

Rose - "yes darling"

Asia – "you know its Samuel's birthday on the 23rd"

Rose – "yes darling, I have his present from your mom and daddy as well as from Ted and I"

Asia – "if Daddy say's we can spend the night together in the house in the garden will you and Dad Ted agree?"

Rose - "Oh baby girl, we don't condone sex before marriage, I thought you knew that?"

Asia – "I do know, I guess, I do really, just Samuel and I don't really want to get married till we both graduate"

Rose – "I don't know baby, we never would have allowed Teddy or Anya and you are our responsibility, as much as your birth parents both love and support you, you are our baby and I really don't know, let me talk to Ted tonight"

Asia – "OK, love you mom whatever you decide"

Rose – "Love you too baby girl, but you really should not have let him share your house never mind anything else till he married you"

Asia – "I don't want to get married yet mom"

Rose – "well maybe you should think about how serious you are about him, before dropping you panties the next time"

I just stare at her and feel the tears start to form before I excuse myself and run to my room throwing myself on my bed.

As my thoughts wander, running round and round in ever decreasing circles, I love him but I don't want to be like Rose, or even worse his mother who's only topic of conversation is 'what Samuel did' I want to be like Aunt Kate, it's obvious she adores Uncle Elliot, and Ava couldn't have a better mother, unless she had mine, Ana, but Aunt Kate runs Kavanagh Media too, and that's who I want to be, a woman totally in love with her husband, and a fantastic mother as well as being fulfilled in her career and having something of interest to say, apart from what time of the day the baby last pooped.

And not for the first time I think, only I could have four parents, I don't want to give Samuel his present in Seattle, my parent's there would kill us both if they saw it, my parents here are really uncomfortable with the fact we are in a committed relationship and live together, sharing a bed and are not planning to get married for at least seven years, would they be happy if we just got married tomorrow and neither of us finished our education.

I know that's not fair, but that's how it feels, everything would be ok if we got married, beggar the rest of out lives, it's not as if they even have to worry about 'what the neighbours would think' if ever the unthinkable did happen we would get married as soon as we could after we found out.

It's not like he would ever abandon me pregnant, I know I am his everything, his life, not that I will be pregnant this side of 2040 at the soonest, we are so careful I am on the pill which I take rigorously every day and we use spermicide and condoms at the risky part of my cycle or if I have been ill.

I know exactly who to talk this through with, I pick my phone up and find her number.


	13. Chapter 13 Heart to Heart

Chapter 13

Heart to Heart

I pick my phone up and dial the number "Hi Aunt Kate I hope I haven't disturbed you, have you got five minuets?"

Kate – "no you didn't disturb me sweetheart, of course I always have time for you, what's the matter darling" "Oh Aunt Kate" I sniffle

Kate – "Asia, com'on sweetheart spit it out"

Asia - "am I selfish and a tramp?"

Kate –"Whoa sweetheart, where is this coming from" I continue to sniffle and say "Rose say's I should had made Samuel wait till after we get married" Aunt Kate bursts out laughing before snorting "sorry, do you want to get married?"

Asia – "not yet"

Kate – "do you think Samuel wants to get married?"

Asia – "in time"

Kate – "so lets say you got married now, who would you be doing it for, you and Samuel or?"

Asia - "Rose and Ted as well as Samuel's parents"

Kate – "Then you can't marry him yet, it wouldn't be fair to either of you, you would be doing it for all the wrong reasons, to keep other people happy and that eventually would make you two, both, very unhappy"

Asia – "so what do I do, I won't give him up"

Kate – "have you talked to Ana, your mom about this sweetie?"

Asia – "I asked if Samuel and I could stay over at daddy's house here together on his birthday and now I don't think her and Rose are talking" and then I am crying Aunt Kate says "darling I am going to phone your mom Ana now, but I am sure your wrong, your mom's won't have fallen out, I'm booking a flight and I will be there soon"

Asia – "oh no Aunt Kate, I really didn't mean to drag you into this, I really am so selfish" and then I am sobbing while I hear Aunt Kate doing something on her computer, tapping on her keyboard and she replies "no you are not and never, never allow anyone to tell you that, OK sweetie, I'm going now, I have a flight organised, I will be landing at Boise at 1.45pm can you collect me or should I arrange a taxi"

Asia – "no Aunt Kate don't arrange a taxi, I'll pick you up, love you Aunt Kate"

Kate "Love you too sweetheart, see you soon"

~0~

I hang up on Aunt Kate and I start to play with my ring, I slide it off then put it back on five, ten maybe twenty times before I decide it's staying on and I am never removing it again, I love him with all that I am and he loves me and everyone can just get used to it and deal with it, I am not hiding any more.

I pull up at the national arrivals door just in time to see Aunt Kate come bounding through the doors as she jumps in the car she takes my right hand in hers and say's "its beautiful darling, you will have to tell me all about it later, I'm going to stay over tonight"

We pull into the compound and I let Rose know Aunt Kate is here and she is staying the night so I will be staying with her, Rose hugs me and says "sorry. I should have handled that better, but baby you're going against everything Ted and I believe in"

I just kinda mumble "K" before going to daddy's house to join Aunt Kate.

I get Aunt Kate settled in, not that she really needs much settling in, Mrs Peters always keep's a couple of the guest suites ready for anyone just to drop by at a moment's notice, she even has a few of the latest magazines on the bedside table and fresh flower arrangement dotted through out the suite.

Aunt Kate and I decide to go out for a meal tonight and just talk about everything, school, Samuel, all four of my parents and how I am feeling about everything. We start with my ring I tell her about the holiday we had with Samuel's family and it was our 1st anniversary and how romantic it was and how much I really do love him but how can I be a wife and a mother as well as having a fulfilling career and I am scared I will just end up boring, not the girl he fell in love with, will **I**get lost under everything?

Aunt Kate pulls me into her arms saying "sweetheart you are an amazing person, be proud of who you are, and when you are ready, you will know and all your fears will just melt away, can you remember when you were little and Uncle Elliot and I got married"

Asia -"yes"

Kate - "we had been engaged for almost nine years and living together, I wanted your mom to be my maid of honour so for a long time it just didn't feel right to get married without her, and then I woke up one morning and I just knew the time was right, we both wanted to be parents and we had a wonderful holiday and wedding and then we had Ava and as much as she is my world, I still run Kavanagh Media and find time to be Uncle Elliot's 'girlfriend' I won't kid you it's easy, because it's not, combining all your roles and still finding time for yourself but it will be easier for you than some girls, as if you want to, you can have a housekeeper, nanny's whatever you feel you need to help you to be who you want to be"

Asia - "thank you Aunt Kate"

Kate - "your welcome sweetie"

Asia - "Aunt Kate?"

Kate - "yes sweetie"

Asia -"am I a tramp for sleeping with him now, when I don't want to get married yet?" and I feel the tears start then I am in Aunt Kate's arms again and she is wiping my tears away saying "no darling, you are a young woman very much in love and it's perfectly natural and normal that you want to make love to him"

Asia – "so why is mom Rose making my feel cheap and dirty"

Kate – "oh baby girl I don't know, she believes in different things to me, but to me and your mom Ana it's perfectly normal that you would want to sleep with the man you love, how are things with your dad's?"

Asia – "Ted doesn't say much but I feel as if he is disappointed in me, and daddy is trying to pretend I'm still five, I think he likes Samuel but I know he's not really happy about things"

Kate – "don't go all ykk on me but your parents are very sensual people and I think he is just having a really hard time thinking about you been like that" I giggle and say "ykk" Aunt Kate shakes her head at me and says "very mature, Summers, very mature" she then asks "do you think you will ever use Grey as your surname?"

Asia -"Probably not, I have been Asia Grey-Summers for all my life and if anything it's the Grey bit I don't use and as Mom and Daddy say, it helps to keep my anonymity, and that's another thing, the press" and then I remember who Aunt Kate is and I take off in fits of giggles trying to say "sorry you're not 'press" she giggles with me and says "I'll have you know I have broke quite a few exposés in my time" I just look at her and she picks up on my change of mood saying "sweetheart never something like your story, no, corrupt politicians, businesses things like that, I would never expose a innocent girl to a media storm like that, sweetie please believe me"

Asia -"I do Aunt Kate, I really do, it's just sometimes I get scared especially when I think about the pictures of mom and daddy on holiday, what the hell will happen if an unscrupulous member of the press ever did find out about me?"

Kate – "your family will protect you, your daddy will probably put a PR statement out with the bare facts in it and you and I may have to do an interview at some stage, but believe me sweetheart your family will protect you from the worst"


	14. Samuels Birthday 23rd December 2030

Chapter 14

Samuels Birthday 23rd December 2030

Mom rang last night, Daddy really does not want us staying over at the house, and Rose and Ted would not be budged.

Rose told me I could make a meal over there for the two of us but I would be back in their house by 10pm at the latest, I felt like 'WHAT' I can be in the house alone with him from 5 till 10, I can, for want of a better expression 'fuck his brains out' for five hours but I can't fall asleep in his arm's, but I didn't say anything, just an empty "thank you mom" before I rang Samuel to ask if his mom would be ok if I did a meal just for the two of us, he would be home not long after 10pm, he laughed and said "you are joking right sweetie, I do get to wake up with you in my arms right?"

"No" and I start to cry

Samuel - "baby, please baby don't cry, we will work with whatever they want, at least I get to see my special girl on my birthday right" he teases

Asia - "yes sweetheart, I want to fall asleep in your arm's, too, but if I don't agree to be back in the main house by 10pm they say I won't even get to see you, and Ted will be barging through the house at 10 so if I don't want to be caught in a compromising position"

Samuel - "Christ what century do they live in"

Asia – "on the upside Mom said she would get daddy to stay at the city centre apartment one night while we are in Seattle so we have the house to ourselves, I giggle. He tells me he loves me and will see me later.

2pm and I am in the kitchen preparing our meal, even Mr and Mrs Peters have taken the hint and have gone to stay at her sisters tonight, I just want to be in his arms and I will be, but I won't be falling asleep in them and that makes me feel cheap.

I have showered and dressed, I am wearing my silver dress, the meal looks wonderful, even if I say so myself, his present is wrapped and sat on a dining chair, the champagne daddy left on the plane is in an ice bucket and the door bell rings. I am all of a flutter; I haven't felt like this since the day he kissed me for the first time.

I answer the door and he is stood there looking wonderful in his tux with a silver cummerbund, apparently Monica told him I would be wearing silver tonight, I am in his arms been thoroughly kissed before he asks when will the meal be ready, I took his meaning all wrong as I answered crestfallen "about an hour darling, are you hungry?" "Only for you baby" he breathed in my ear, "which way to your room" as he picks me up bridal style and I direct him to my room,

He proceeds to make love to me worshiping and revering my body as orgasm after orgasm sweeps through me, before we dress and make our way downstairs to enjoy the meal I have prepared for us, after which, while in his lap on the sofa I say "do you want to open your present?" he replies "thought I already had baby, should I again?" I giggle at him and say "open the present in the gold wrapping paper first, then maybe you will want to unwrap the one in the silver dress again" It's only just gone eight so I know we have time.

He rips the paper from his present and looks at me speculatively before turning back to the painting and saying "baby I know you don't want me looking at any other woman like that, and I certainly don't want another man to see you like that, so who the hell did this for you" I giggle and say "Monica took the photograph and I sent that to an on-line store to have it turned into a painting" he pulls me into his arms saying "I love you, and I love my painting but Christ women sometimes I really do think you want me dead, if either of your daddy's saw that I would be in so many pieces my mother would never be able to give me a complete burial" and once again I am being carried to my bed by the love of my life.

9.50pm and his painting is safely under wraps and hidden under my bed again, we will have it shipped to Pullman after the holidays and he is seeing me safely home to Rose and Ted's house, we stand on the porch with his arms wrapped round me as he asks "what time is our flight tomorrow?"

Asia -"1pm babe, we leave here at 12.00"

Samuel - "and how long is the flight?"

Asia -"Just over an hour, why babes" "long enough for me to make love to you" he breaths before kissing me chastely as we see Ted coming to the door.

~0~

11.45am And Mrs Johnston is knocking on the door before dropping Samuel off as if we were five, after Mrs Johnston checks for about the fifth time that Samuel has everything he needs and reminds him again they will be coming to stay with my parents on the 5th January so if he needs anything brining to Seattle just to ring her.

We finally get into the car with Ted for the journey to the airport once there Ted is almost as bad as Mrs Johnston but we do have a bit of a laugh before he kisses my head and shakes Samuels hand saying "take care of her she is so precious" Samuel replied "I know sir, she is, and I will take good care of her" then we are in the plane and as we sit belted in waiting for Stephen to reach cruising altitude and let us remove our seatbelts Samuel leans over and whispers in my ear "would you like to take your panties off and come sit in my lap" I gasp and feel a delicious shiver of anticipation run through me before I just blow him a kiss, and Stephen's disembowelled voice comes over the intercom "you can now remove your seatbelts and move around the cabin" I almost run to the bathroom and remove my panties, as well as undoing the top two buttons on my blouse and pushing my breasts up so they are barely contained by my blouse. I am so pleased I wore a skirt and heels today, not jeans and boots.

I shyly smile at him and try to look sexy while sashaying my way down the aisle to his seat trying not to feel silly and self-conscious as he smiles back at me, before I stand in front of him a leg each side of his knees and he wraps his arms around my waist as I lean down giving him a long full look at my cleavage before kissing him deeply, he then slides a hand up the inside of my leg before running his figures over my bare sex as he whispers in my ear all the things he wants to do to me, I could cum just hearing him whisper those things in my ear, then while looking directly at him I reach out to undo his jeans, he nods and smiles at me before leaning forward and lifting my skirt and putting his nose there before gently darting his tongue over me, I feel myself building before he slides his jeans and boxers down then gently pulls me on to his knee facing him as he enters me, it feels so wicked but so good, it's not long before we find our release together and he is whispering in my ear how much he loves me.

We get cleaned up and dressed while holding hands and exchanging butterfly kisses before Stephen informs us we will be beginning the decent into Seattle in five minuets so can we please take our seats and make sure to fasten our seatbelts.

~0~

I run down the plane steps and into my daddy's arms as I am hit by the thought 'I hope to hell I don't smell of sex' but I must be ok as he is smiling and talking fifty to the dozen about what mom has done with the house, and how much they are looking forward to the whole family staying with us till the day after boxing day.

We are the first of the guests to arrive at the house and mom is in her element as she shows us to our separate suits, I am a little disappointed she has not put us in together as it is obvious my rooms have been decorated for a young couple not a single teenage girl, they are nothing like my rooms at daddy's house in Boise, more like our suite at the house in Pullman, so obviously daddy still is not too comfortable with the thought of us sleeping together.

I don't say anything, I just enjoy seeing how happy mom is and how big she is as I laugh and tease her before asking can I feel the babies when they move she just grabs my hand and places it on her tummy and WOW one of my baby sisters kicked me OMG I want to be pregnant with Samuels child, I immediately push that thought away I have WAY to much to do before I am ready to be a mother. I take a deep breath and hug her before she goes to let Aunt Kate, Uncle Elliot and Ava in, as she does Samuel pulls me into his arms kissing me deeply.

Samuel and I soon get settled in and unpacked, it's not long before he is knocking on my door and we watch a cheesy Christmas movie together with the doors to my suite open so no one gets the wrong idea, before we dress and join the rest of the family in the formal dining room, which is decorated beautifully, for a wonderful meal, we start with an entrée of pan fried ducks liver & cranberry pâté scented with thyme served with a crisp salad & melba toast, followed by a main course of poached turkey roulade stuffed with spinach & roasted chestnuts with a white wine & wild mushroom cream sauce and to finish we all enjoy baked chocolate cheesecake with compote of Drambuie berries, mom and Ava have cranberry juice with sparkling water while the rest of us have champagne.

Time to reveal the names of my siblings, I just have a feeling mom and daddy will have gone with something special and unique to the twins, as daddy did with my name, Asia is a derivative of Anastasia and it means to resurrect, all to do with his life, at the time I was born, so as they call the twins the miracles, I'm going for names that mean miracle, we shall see, I could certainly spend and appreciate $10,000 even $5,000 but I would just love to be right.


	15. Chapter 15 Christmas day

Chapter 15

Christmas day

I wake with two thoughts in my head first one I am steeling a kiss before breakfast, second one, YES I was right Alazne and Mireya, $10,000 oh I know I have that much or more in the bank daddy keeps sending money over, but this actually feel like mine.

I know it came from the same place, but I beat the rest of the family to it, I just kinda wish Samuel had won, I feel this money is as much his as mine and I will spend it on us, but I know he thinks of it as been mine and if I blew the lot on a romantic holiday for us and paid for everything while we were away that would make him very uncomfortable, so I'll put it in the bank and find a way to spoil my man without making him uncomfortable

I love their names, Alazne and Mireya, they are going to be two such lucky, adored and spoilt little girls and I think about what sort of mom my mother will be, probably fair but strict and loving, so loving, I wonder if daddy will get away with threatening to take a dolly away, somehow I doubt it, mom will find some way of disciplining them without resorting to something that cruel but then I think, mind it did keep me in check, I only lost one doll, I wonder what happened to it? I think I will ask daddy later.

But first things first I want to be wrapped in Samuel's arms and with that thought I leap out of bed to shower, dress and find him, I knock on his door and enter he is just stepping out of the shower, and oh god I would give anything to lock the door behind me and run my tongue over every part of his dripping wet body, but as much as my thoughts are running away with me and I can see the desire in his eyes as I stand and take in this wonderful sight, I know if I did and daddy found out it would totally spoil the day for everyone, so I just say "I'll be back in five" and almost run out of the room straight into Aunt Kate, thank god it wasn't my father "Whoa where is the fire?" Aunt Kate giggles

Asia - "in there if I don't give him five to get dressed" I whisper back

Kate - "hmm?"

Asia – "I went to say good morning and he was just coming out of the shower"

Kate – "arr right, probably not a good idea, if your father comes prowling"

Asia – "exactly"

Kate – "I'm going down to breakfast now, see you later" and with that Samuel opens his door saying "Morning Kate, morning baby" and we turn to go back into his room where once behind the closed door he pulls me into his arms saying "I wish you could have joined me just then" I reply "me too, more than you will ever know" and I hand over the little gift box I have in my hand saying "Happy Christmas Darling, you don't have to wear it if you don't like it" gosh I hope he likes it.

I took a doodle he always does in the corner of his paper while he is marshalling his thoughts when working, it's a strong bold S holding a delicate A, I love it so I had a jeweller engrave it on a dog tag for him, he doesn't really wear a necklace so I hope he likes it and doesn't feel he has to wear it, as these thoughts ore swirling round my head, he has opened it and, he isn't faking it, he genuinely likes is as he swings me in his arms saying "thank you darling I love it" and then slips it over his neck before capturing my mouth with his and oh gosh I'm back where I was ten, fifteen minuets ago, wanting him so much, but knowing it's not going to happen today and wondering if we can slip away sometime soon.

He then hands me a beautifully gift wrapped box saying Happy Christmas darling and I open it to find a beautiful silver bangle with the inscription 'Shoot for the moon * even if you miss * you land among the stars' with a tiny emerald and a tiny turquoise OH my god it's gorgeous and I am blinking back tears as he kisses me again and then we hear a knock followed by mom's soft voice "are you two in here?" I reply "yes mom, come in"

She sees we are just holding each other fully dressed, I'm sure she let out a sigh of relief, probably the thought of dealing with daddy all day if we had been naked and in bed, I let out a little giggle and she turns to me saying "yes, daddy would have been upset" and we laugh before she sees Samuel's dog tag and say's "that's beautiful" "yes it is, isn't it" Samuel replies before we make our way down to breakfast.

The rest of the family are already in the dining room when we enter and Uncle Elliot calls out "what have you two been doing? my belly thinks my throat has been cut" I see him wince and I think Aunt Kate kicked him under the table, then she catches sight of Samuel's dog tag and asks what the symbol on it is, so I explain it's a doodle he does whenever he cant get something straight in his head for school, it's a strong stable S holding and anchoring a delicate A but see how the A is pushing forward, it's exploring and reaching for the stars while anchored in love and the colours are our birthstones interchanged because we take our strength from each other.

Samuel goes red and looks embarrassed, I just say "what? well that's what you told me it means" and my Aunt Kate, my Grandma and my mom look at their husbands saying "aww that's beautiful" while Aunt Mia looks wistful and a bit sad, before Uncle Elliot say's "boy, you need some lessons in how to treat a woman, you never let them think they own you heart and soul" and Grandpa Carrick laughs, Uncle Elliot winces again, I think Aunt Kate got him good and proper that time, while daddy just looks at Samuel and I think I see something apart from mistrust in his eye's, then my bangle gets the full treatment as Samuel say's "I can't give you any flowery explanation for that, bar my girl shines brighter than any star" I am sure the ladies swoon with jealousy again, and daddy looks at Samuel again like he is reappraising him.

After a wonderful breakfast we make our way into the family den to start opening our presents and OMG the first thing I open from my parents is a book, but not just any old book but the original jewel encrusted book that is the script for the original 1937 move 'Sleeping Beauty' OMG then daddy tells me he has been talking to Disney from before my 8th birthday with a view to acquiring that for me, WOW it's wonderful I will treasure it forever, gosh it's almost a 100 years old, daddy tells me one of the conditions of the sale is if Disney want to use it for anything to do with the 100th anniversary of the film he has agreed they can lend it.

I also receive an antique watch, it a tiffany's platinum and diamond it must have cost an absolute fortune I am almost frightened to wear it in case anything happens to it, and daddy then asks if I will keep it here, at their house in the safe and just wear it for special occasions, I am a bit disappointed but I do understand, it's irreplaceable.

I love my daddy, I think, Samuels present from him and mom are some glider lessons, is he trying to execute the perfect murder I half wonder to myself and then Samuel and I just look at each other and it's clear he has had the same thought, we both burst out laughing as Uncle Elliot says "want me to help you murder him? I'll cut the control wires for you bro?" before Aunt Kate thumps him and then all the family are laughing.

The next hour is taken with present opening everyone looks very happy with everything they got, I don't get mom and dad though, he got her a car, granted an Audi R8 Spyder but still just a car, and some beautiful earrings as well as cards with promises on them, like a promise to take her away, just the two of them anywhere she wants to go after the babies are born and she just got him a car for his 'museum' a 1990 Jaguar F1 car and a new pair of cufflink.

I think of the photos and before I can stop myself I blurt out "what happened to daddy's photos?" and crap, she is crying, god I'm stupid at times. As he pulls her into his arms whispering in her ear while glaring at me, I say "sorry I didn't mean to upset either of you, but they are beautiful photos"

_A/N don't forget pinterest if you want to see Christmas gifts and their intertwined initials direct links in my profile_

**A/N I am changing the classification of both my current stories from the next chapter you will find them in the mature section things are hotting up for our favourite couples**


	16. Chapter 16 Boxing Day

Chapter 16

Boxing Day

Samuel and I are having a lazy afternoon in my lounge, the TV is on but I don't think either of us are watching it, we spent the morning hiking with most of the family we drove about two hours north of the city and had a great time, it was a beautiful cool but clear morning, and I think we all feel refreshed and alive again, unfortunately being almost seven months pregnant meant mom had to miss it and Aunt Kate gratefully took the excuse that someone would have to stay with mom and she volunteered to do that, keeping Ava with them too, but even my Grandma Grace wanted to come with the rest of us.

I am now in my favourite place in the world, curled up in Samuels lap with his arms around me, but in a way that makes it worse, I want him so much, I start to wonder if I dare just lock my suite doors and hope to hell daddy doesn't come looking for me and then to make it worse Samuel starts whispering in my ear "Baby I want you so much, please I want to feel you, to taste you, to be inside you, but I will cope with just a feel of your bare breasts, please baby take your bra off and let me play with your nipples, you know we both want it"

God I want him so much too, I start turning in his arms and he whispers "jeez baby, carful, your killing it" I giggle and move so I'm not squashing my favourite part of his body, before capturing his mouth with mine as I kiss him I know if we don't get out of here soon neither of us will be able to stop, so reluctantly I stand and say "lets go for a walk" "a walk, baby we already did that and anyway the mist is coming down now and it's going to be cold out" I just smile my secret smile and say "com'on, I'll just nip to the bathroom first"

We pass the family room and I shout in "we are just going for a walk" dad growls "the mist's coming in, you won't be able to see a thing" I think to myself, no you won't be able to see a thing, but I just say "it's fine we won't go far I just feel cooped up" mom replies "Ok angel, but not too far"

We head out across the meadow and the mist is getting thicker as I find the summer house and unlocking the door I pull Samuel in, locking the door behind us and almost knock him off his feet as I throw myself in to his arms saying "we can't make love properly but I want to feel your hands on my body and I want to touch you and taste you" and my outer top is been unzipped and my jumper pushed up, as he finds my bare breasts he gasps "Oh baby, let me look at you" He pushes my top completely up and out of the way before capturing one nipple in his mouth while rolling and pulling at the other one with his thumb and forefinger I quickly unzip him and start to stroke up and down his manhood before I move back and dipping down taking it in my mouth and quickly brining him to climax and swallowing every drop as he makes me cum just playing with my nipples and gently rubbing me over the top of my jeans.

I feel a bit better for that but know we both need to make love properly soon, it feels like it's been so long, when in reality it's only been two days, we fix our clothes and just stand holding each other for a few minuets, before I get some chewing gum from my jeans pocket and after passing him some, I pop a piece in my mouth, I love the taste of him but I can't be smelling of that when we go back to the house, we then leave the summer house in case anyone comes looking for us and wander down towards the water hand in hand just stopping when we reach the fence before kissing gently and turning back to the house, if anyone watches the CCTV from the gate to the water we just went outside to have a little gentle kiss, nothing else, I know my father wouldn't believe it if he saw nothing and he may be more intrusive next time, I know the summer house is not covered be CCTV so we were OK there.

We get back to the house and as I open the door mom says "brr it's getting cold out there now" "Yes" I reply "that's why we came back, I'll just nip to the bathroom and then I'll help you put tea together" "OK darling, no hurry" Samuel goes to join the rest of the family where I hear Uncle Elliot teasing "get enough kisses to last a few days did you? Don't forget I can still cut the control wires" and then he laughs and they are all laughing, as I go to my bathroom and retrieve my bra, dispose of my chewing gum and brush my teeth all the time thinking about how his cold hands felt on me.

Daddy has arranged theatre tickets for this evening, we are using the box so as much as I would love to have been sat in an ordinary row with my long coat thrown over our knees and played with him under it, I know that won't be happening tonight, god I have to stop thinking of all the delicious, naughty things we have done together or I will combust, I laugh to myself.

I make my way to the kitchen and start to help mom to make sandwiches and to cut pies and cake before taking it through to the formal dining room and letting the rest of the family know it's ready.

~0~

Once we are all dressed we make our way outside to the cars and what feels like a military operation to get sorted into our respective cars and on our way, mom and dad must be wanting some private time too, I silently giggle to myself as they get into the back of the Bentley alone, with Jason driving them.

Samuel, I and Grandpa Ray get into one of the Audi's with Luke driving, once grandpa saw mom and dads car pull away he whispered in my ear "I will ride up front with Luke but, princess, not too much, please" I giggle at him and kissing his cheek I whisper "thank you grandpa" knowing, daddy probably expected Grandpa to sit in the back with me and push Samuel in the front.

Once the car pulls away I undo my belt and crawl into Samuels lap and capturing his mouth with mine, I snake my arms around his neck and I allow my thoughts to run free as I land little butterfly kisses on his gorgeous mouth and as I am about to start to kiss him properly and push my tongue into his mouth I catch grandpa's eye's in the rear view mirror which kinda killed the moment, I end the kiss and shuffle back across the seat replacing my belt before Samuel catches my hand kissing the palm as well as my ring whispering "I. Love. You." and we continue our journey holding hands and smiling at each other.

We are at the theatre, and I see daddy scowl as Grandpa Ray alights from the front passenger door before Grandpa takes daddy to one side and quietly reminds him "I trust you with my baby girl, and you are more of a threat than that poor boy will ever be" I want to giggle but mom and Samuel look mortified so I just swallow it down and take Samuels arm in order to be lead into the theatre.

Once we are all settled in the box with Ava and the grandparents right at the front daddy orders champagne but unfortunately as we are in a public place and have a way to go before we are twenty one neither Samuel nor I can have any.

The curtain goes up and a hush descends on the theatre as the dancers take to the stage, who would have thought it Daddy and Uncle Elliot at the ballet, we are watching 'Sleeping Beauty' my favourite and just as the lights dim and I start to get lost in the music and the wonderful performance, I catch a look that passes between mom and daddy and I think to myself, I hope Samuel and I are still that much in love after almost twenty years.


	17. Chapter 17 Sleepless in Seattle

Chapter 17

Sleepless in Seattle

27th December

We have had a great three days with all the family but after breakfast today everyone else goes home, and tomorrow night, ohh delicious wicked thoughts run free, but before I get carried away I must check with mom it's still ok and daddy hasn't thrown a hissy fit or is planning on stalking back here in the middle of the night and breaking my bedroom door down.

After having a shower and getting dressed I make my way to the breakfast room to join the rest of the family for breakfast as I make my way round the table I stop at Samuels chair and dipping in, I just brush his lips with mine and say "good morning, fancy going shopping later?" he replies "whatever you want baby" Aunt Kate nudges Uncle Elliot and says "that's how you deal with that request, I hope your taking notes here" the whole table bursts out laughing including daddy.

Once we all have our fill of breakfast everyone except Grandpa Ray departs, Samuel and I are driving Grandpa Ray home later and I am going to give Samuel a proper tour of Grandpa Ray's house, but before I do I manage to catch mom alone.

Asia – "mom"

Ana – "yes angel"

Asia – "are you and daddy still staying in town tomorrow night?"

Ana – "yes sweetheart, why?"

Asia – "didn't know if daddy might have changed his mind"

Ana – "no darling"

Asia – "so he won't turn up at like three o'clock in the morning and break my bedroom door down" mom laughs and say's "no sweetheart I promise you he won't do that, but Luke is coming with us, Gail and Jason will be staying here and you will have three guards patrolling the perimeter all night, so please don't decide to do anything silly like a nude moonlight swim" then she is laughing while I am stood there mortified and about fifty shades of red, I mumble "I wouldn't do anything like that anyway"

Ana – "so what are your plans?" I feel the telltale flush crawl up my face again before I say "nice meal, couple of DVD's" mom looks at me and asks "what sort of DVD's?"

Asia - "MOM, not what your thinking just 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' 'Ghost' maybe 'Sleepless in Seattle" I again blush like crazy at the thought of that, mom starts to laugh "sleepless in Seattle ehh" "stop it, it's a nice movie" I'm giggling at her

Ana – "Angel can I just ask one thing, if we come back late morning and you two have had a lazy morning please don't come to the breakfast room wearing just a robe and a smile, either of you" I hug her and say "of course not mom, I don't want to give daddy any excuse to be upset with Samuel"

Asia – "one other thing mom can I have a nice bottle of wine or a bottle of champagne"

Ana – "I would think so but I'll have to ask your father"

~0~

28th December 6pm

My parents have finally left and they won't be home till about 1pm tomorrow afternoon, before they left daddy asked me to go into his study with him where he said "I am trusting him princess, I am trusting him with my heart and I'm still not sure, yes I can see that he loves and supports you, but baby your so precious and I really hope he knows that" I wrap my arms around my daddy and say "he does daddy really he does, love you daddy" "love you too baby, Jason and Gail will be here if you need anything and Ryan, Steve'O, and Rodgers will be patrolling the perimeter" I just shake my head at him while thinking we live together in Pullman for god sake he's not going to hurt me, but I just pull daddy in tighter and say "Thank you, love you, have a nice time with mom, I'll be fine" "OK princess" he replies while kissing the top of my head.

I talked to Gail yesterday and she helped me to put a menu together for tonight and helped me to prepare it, I also talked to Jason and asked him to turn off the interior camera's, we came to a compromise the ground floor corridor camera's would be left on, the room camera's would be turned off but all the french window alarms would be left on so please don't go outside except through the main door, then he turned bright red and said "Miss Grey can I just remind you the pool area is floodlit, watched by camera's which I can't turn off and the boy's are patrolling this evening" I felt like saying Jason really, I'm not an exhibitionist but I didn't, I did say "thank you Jason" and then I was reminded if I needed him, he is speed dial no: 1 on my phone I just laughed and shook my head at him.

Samuel is watching a law documentary on the TV so I quickly go upstairs and move his toiletries into my bathroom and begin to get dressed for tonight I take a quick shower and pin my hair up before finding the new blush pink basque and thong set I bought specially for tonight and cover that with a rose coloured wrap dress I also bought with tonight in mind, one pull of the bow and I am unwrapped I giggle to myself while finishing my make-up and I complete the ensemble with a pair of silver Christian Louboutin wrap glitter peep-toe pumps.

I go through to the small den where mom helped me to set up a small intimate table for two earlier, It looks beautiful and I notice an addition to one of the place settings, a small gift wrapped box, with a tag saying Merry Christmas Darling in Samuels writing attached, I pop my head into the family den doorway saying "diner will be ready in the small den in fifteen minuets, your toiletries are in my bathroom if your looking for them" "K baby" he replies

It's not long before he makes his way to the kitchen snaking his arms around my waist and kissing the back of my neck just below my ear whispering "you smell delicious baby" as he presses his erection into the small of my back, I giggle at him and turning in his arms whisper back "so do you" and I plant a firm but chaste kiss in his lips, before I shoo him through to our dining table and ask him to open the champagne, he asks me to join him as he has something to give me before we start our meal, I smile and putting my hand in his I follow him into the small den where he picks the gift I saw earlier up and places it in my hand saying "Merry Christmas Darling, this is the first of many, I hope" I open it and oh gosh, it's beautiful it's a red Christmas bauble with a photo Monica took of us that first day, the day he kissed me for the first time, aww I could cry, it's so beautiful.

I am really pleased with how the meal turned out we started with Wild mushroom & onion tart served with fresh hollandaise sauce, for the main course I made Salmon, sole and spinach roulade, with home made tartare sauce and for dessert Samuel's favourite, my speciality, Raspberry crème brulee tart, he ate just about everything so I think he liked it and again daddy did me proud with his choice of champagne, after our meal Samuel helped me to load the dish washer before taking my hand and leading me back to the small den sitting on the sofa.

He pulls me in to his lap, where he covered my face with butterfly kisses telling me how much he loves me before he gently pushes me back so I am lying on the sofa with him almost on top of me as his hand slides inside my dress over my left breast and our kisses turned deeper he whispered in my ear "here or your room?" "my room" I reply, I don't want to risk been seen and he picks me up in his arms and I quite forget about the CCTV in the corridor as I wrap my arms around his neck and continue to kiss him as he carries me to bed.

Our film night was forgotten we only moved from my bed to take a bubble bath together where he made love to me again, I now lie awake wrapped in his arms my favourite place to be in the whole wide world, he opens his eye's and looks at me saying "good morning Mrs Johnston to be" before he swoops down and captures my mouth with his and the passion burns brightly between us again, we finally made it out of bed and into the shower just after 11am I wanted us to be both fully dressed and downstairs before my parents returned, we have decided unless my parents pointedly ask him to move back to his suite we are just going to continue to share mine, we won't be obvious about it, but no way am I waking up alone again, not if I can help it.


	18. Chapter 18 December 29th

_A/N as a huge, huge thank you to my fantastic supporters, who wanted to know about Christian's reaction to Asia sharing her bed with Samuel under his roof while he is in residence – Enjoy_

Chapter 18

December 29th

Samuel and I are sat at the breakfast bar, eating a late brunch Gail has put together for us and playing with each others hands, intertwining fingers while grinning at each other like a pair loons, when as he plays with my ring and smiling his secret smile he dips in for a gentle kiss, I hear the door open, my father clearing his throat and mom's little giggle I turn and say "Hi did you have a nice time in town" I swear mom flashed beetroot before she said "lovely thank you" and then she grabbed another two plates and started to fill them from the dishes in the warmer before her and daddy joined us at the breakfast bar and the four of us made plans for the rest of the day including dinner out at Art of the Table, apparently daddy has had the table booked for months.

Once we finish our brunch daddy goes to his study to catch up with some work and Samuel is going to join Grandpa Carrick for a round of golf while mom and I go shopping, I am really please that all my Seattle family seam to like and accept Samuel even daddy is loosening up, he has to know where Samuel slept last night, he just has to, what with our talk and the reminder Jason was here if I needed him and everything he just has to know.

Mom and I jump in the car with Luke, we are on our way to Marcus Neimans where we are meeting Aunt Kate and Ava we all want new outfits for Aunt Mia's New Years Eve Ball, this will be the first time I have been allowed to attend and I am really looking forward to it.

The ball is to raise awareness and funds for a charity Mia is patron of, every year as well as giving her time and expertise to help the charity out, she also personally funds and mentors another eight underprivileged students through their studies at 'The Kitchen Academy, in Seattle including all tuition fees and living expenses.

The theme for this years ball is Fred and Ginger so very glam, very Hollywood, very 1930's I can't wait to see Samuel done up as Fred Astaire in top hat and tails but first an afternoon of shopping and pampering, I have looked at some of the photo's of dresses Ginger Rodgers wore in some of the films so I know exactly what I am looking for and hopefully I will find it, for the first time ever I hear mom curse been pregnant.

We are trying things on and she has found an absolutely gorgeous long floaty black dress and from the back she looks amazing like maybe twenty, you would not think she was pregnant and from the front and side she also looks amazing but there is no denying she is about seven months pregnant. And I find my dress, it's gorgeous it's very like one Ginger wore in 'Swingtime' I also find a dress for tonight it's a Tadashi Shoji Knee Length Boat-Neck Lace Cocktail Dress in a deep purple I then find perfect shoes and handbags for both dresses.

We then make our way to the salon for hair and nails, I whisper to Aunt Kate I want mine to match my outfit for tonight so maybe she doesn't want to have Ava pick the same as me, she assures me it's fine whatever Ava wants, as she is still on school holidays, after a fun time at the salon, Ava did want the same as me, we say goodbye to Aunt Kate and Ava promising to catch up soon.

As I dress for our evening out I hear a knock on my door and mom's voice "are you decent angel" as Samuel is in the shower I just shout out "yes, come in" mom enters and immediately hears the shower and see's Samuel's tux laid out on my bed, ready for him she looks at me raising an eyebrow but doesn't say anything as she hands me a little gift wrapped box saying "just a little something to go with your outfit for tonight"

Oh my goodness I am blown away it just beautiful it's a Frederic Sage Round Jelly Bean Amethyst & Diamond Pendant Necklace and it just goes perfectly with my dress I'm sniffling as I hug her saying "thank you mom"

"I'll leave you to finish getting dressed" she says while hugging me, she has not told me to sent him back to his own room, so I am hopeful, I just don't know how to play it later do I just brazenly say goodnight to my parents and grab hold of Samuels hand dragging him to my room or do we say goodnight and once we are sure my parents are safely out of the way he sneaks back in here or what, I'm really not sure what to do, but unless I am specifically told otherwise I will be waking up in those arms tomorrow morning as these thoughts muse their way around my brain I hear the bathroom door and I glance up and Oh god I need him right now, right this second and I make my way over to him whispering "Sam I need you" he pulls me into him and crushing me to his bare chest he claims my mouth with his before saying "I know baby, later, I promise" and that stiffens my resolve I will be sleeping in his arms tonight.

We are all sat in the Bentley; with security following in an SUV behind, daddy is going to drive us there and then Jason will drive us back as daddy will be having champagne with our meal, mom is up front with daddy, Samuel and I have the back to ourselves, we are just holding hands with him running his thumb across my knuckles and smiling at me, while I am wishing there was some way to disconnect the front of the car from the rear.

I decide some music would be good and I see a little switch in the centre console alongside the controls for the entertainment centre, it doesn't have on what it does and after picking some music I think daddy will enjoy, I flick the switch to see what it does and OMG shit why the hell do my parents need a privacy screen in the back of the car shit, shit, shit, OMG I'm not going there as I here daddy's dulcet tones "ASIA!" I reply "sorry dad, I knocked it by accident" and in my most innocent voice I ask "is it to hide you from kidnappers" I'm sure mom snorted as dad replied "yes" and I grab a kiss before putting it back down, Oh MY God I have to have a car like this and I get all goosepimply thinking about making love to Samuel in the back of a car like this.

We are at the restaurant and Samuel get's out before coming round to my side and helping me out of the car, he then takes my arm to follow my parents and lead me to our table where we are greeted by the owner he shakes daddy's hand and kisses mom's cheek, oh my goodness daddy's adorable and funny when he's jealous if looks could kill our host would be on the floor having breathed his last, mom looks somewhere between indignant and amused.

Our meal is absolutely gorgeous and the company fun once daddy got over his snit, we talk about allsorts, our guests who are arriving on the 5th I haven't said anything but I really, really am not looking forward to that, I know Samuel's mom hates me, but I don't know why, I have wreaked my brains for what I have done to upset her and I can't think of anything, my evil voice chirps up 'your fucking her son, of course she hates you, your not good enough, cheap tramp' I think Samuel picks up on the tension I'm feeling as he catches my hand and bringing it to his mouth and kisses it whispering "it will be fine" I see daddy's face scowl a little and mom stroke his hand to calm him.

OMG if just Samuel kissing my hand at dinner is going to cause an incident do I dare just say goodnight and march Samuel to my room, shit, shit, shit, I think we will play it by ear once we get home.

Samuel and I are in the back of the SUV and mom and daddy are in the Bentley, we have Steve'O and Luke with us, mom and daddy have Jason and Rogers with them I giggle snort as I think I wonder if he has put the privacy screen up and Samuel pulls me into his lap saying "I love you, I love your giggles, now kiss me woman" I do, I almost attack his mouth with mine and then he whispers "I'm not sure about tonight darling" I sniffle "I know, but I miss you so much, when we have to sleep apart"

"Ok, we will play it by ear, but you are not just saying goodnight and marching me to your room, you will be a widow before you're a wife" I giggle at him "OK but if we do end up having to go to our separate rooms will you sneak back and climb in with me please"

"you really will be the death of me, you know that don't you, but yes I will come to your room" I reward him with a deep longing kiss, before Luke clears his throat saying "just about to turn into the drive miss" I respond "thank you Luke and climb off Samuels knee and replace my belt before we pull up at the house.

Once in the house daddy pours us all a glass of champagne and then mom say's "time for bed I think" as she holds her hand out to daddy I think three of us held our breath till he took it saying "goodnight, don't stay up to late" I kissed his cheek saying "I won't daddy, love you" and I hug mom before they both go up to their wing, we give then about ten minuets then I whisper "are you coming" and I wink so he knows that was a double entendre, he breaths in my ear "Oh yes, baby and so are you" my legs turn to jelly as we walk upstairs hand in hand.

Once in my room with the door locked behind us and my heart pounding he pulled me into his arms saying "baby we can just go to sleep if you would prefer, I'll still stay with you and just hold you, wake up with you in my arms, where you belong"

"no I want to make love to you, kiss me please" and with that he pulled me into his arms and covering my face with butterfly kisses he first unfastens my necklace and puts it on my jewellery stand before undoing the zip on my dress, holding my hand as I step out of it, before he picks it up off the floor and lies it over my chair, he stands and drinks in the sight of me standing there before him in sheer purple push up bra and thong with black silk hold up stockings and purple heels he is looking at me like an alcoholic would look at a drink if he hadn't had one for months then I am been crushed into his chest as he walks us to the bed and gently lies me down before joining me he is still dressed apart from his jacket so I reach out and undo his dickey bow before undoing the buttons on his shirt kissing his chest as I go, he undoes my bra and running his thumbs over my nipples it's not long before they harden and as my breathing quickens he takes one in his mouth sucking and gently biting as I undo his trousers and reach inside, I squirm my way down the bed and take him in my mouth, I don't want to make him cum this way tonight but I do want to worship his body, I then make my way back up the bed and we continue to undress each other before he rolls me onto my back and covering my body with his, he enters me gently, exquisitely, totally and we make the gentlest sweetest love together.

I wake and look at the clock, shit it's almost 10am both my parents will be up, how am I going to do this, I won't lie if asked but I don't want daddy to be in a snit all day as I am working out my best plan of action I become aware of Samuels hands running up and down my arms never quite touching my breasts but leaving unsaid promises as he passes them, I turn in his arms and say "god I want you so much but I think I need to face the music, alone for now" and getting out of bed I grab a quick shower and pulling jeans and a cotton top on and tying my hair up in a high ponytail I lightly kiss Samuels lips saying "give me half an hour or so" "OK baby, if your sure" he replies

I make my way to the breakfast room, both my parents are there, daddy is reading the newspaper while finishing his coffee and mom is eating her favourite granola, fruit and yogurt, Daddy looks up from his paper and my heart is in my mouth as he opens his and asks "sleep alright?" I'm sure I started to breath again as I reply "yes thank you" "good" he replies and starts to read his paper again, and I go to help myself to an omelette and bacon before Samuel joins us and daddy just nod's at him.

_A/N why does Samuels's mom hate her? Idea's please, only child, she can't let go? Is she a Joe Kennedy figure, wants a president for a son and Asia's proposed career means she will never just drop everything to follow him around the country to campaign? Or do you have an idea? Just drop me a line_

_Once again I am blown away by your support thank you._


	19. Chapter 19 New Years Eve

Chapter 19

New Years Eve

I am so excited, tonight is my first grown up ball, I am in the car holding Samuels hand, mom and dad are grinning at each other, they seem happy and mom looks beautiful.

The car pulls up at Aunt Mia's house and Oh My God, the flashes are going crazy I hear someone shout 'Grey's Car' and Jason and Luke get out of the car and say to them "if you back up and give them some room they will co-operate, and pose for a few photo's otherwise maybe someone will be leaving without their camera as it will be in pieces, making myself clear, am I?" most of them grumble "Yes" and do start to move back a bit, daddy turns and asks "ready?" she gives him her million dollar smile and says "for you darling, always" god they are corny, I think as he picks her hand up and kisses it before the get out of the car, they pose for a few pic's and mom tells them which designer her dress is by, before Luke turns to me and asks "ready Miss?" I turn to Samuel and taking a deep breathe I say "let's do this" we get out of the car the press ask who we are I say Summers, Samuel uses his full name and that's it, they leave us alone.

We follow mom and dad inside and it crazy for supposedly social and classy people they are crowding mom, Jason almost thumps someone and daddy is growling I pull out my don't mess with me persona and Say "Mrs Grey is not an exhibit at the zoo, please give her some room" and we make our way to the table where daddy compliments me, at least I think it was a compliment as he whispered in my ear "that's my little tiger" I giggled at him and thumped his arm before I catch up with my grandparent and I hear the murmurs 'who's that with the Grey's' and I think back to the conversation with Aunt Kate as she catches my hand and squeezes it, reassuring me they are all here for me, and I will be protected.

The evening is going wonderfully, I am so happy our meal was wonderful and it's time for the auction, I would love the Blue Lace Agate Ring by Kate Szabone, but mom and daddy are always spoiling me and I have seen what some of the other things have gone for, Samuel and I don't have that sort of money to squander on a ring and anyway it would look a bit sad and draw too much attention to myself if I bid for it myself so I prepare to let the ring go and hope who ever wins it loves it as much as I would have, the bidding starts slowly and my mind is wandering as I wonder who will win the week-end at Aspen and I hear Samuel pipe up "$500" I look at him to tell him no, gosh he is so sweet, he had seen me looking at the ring as it was brought round to show everyone before the auction started.

He is doing a good job of ignoring me as I try desperately to attract his attention, he doesn't have that sort of money to throw away and the bidding keeps going up and up, over $1,000 and I feel sick, my god he doesn't have to do this, he can't compete with daddy for what he can buy me, and he better not bankrupt us trying, and on and on it goes till the other party gives up and Samuel is placing the ring on the index finger of my left hand saying "Happy New Year Darling" how can I be cross with him I think as I feel a tear escape.

The auction moves on to daddy's place in Aspen and it stalls when it hit's $16,000 that's a huge amount for just a week-end but then I hear mom's voice $24,000, I don't get it, why the hell would she bid on something she can have whenever she wants and Aunt Mia fills me in. The first charity evening daddy took mom to they were just dating and she bid $24,000 for the week-end in Aspen, they were married six weeks later, and that's why Aunt Mia had just put daddy's name on that auction prize, I had wondered about that, and they are been sickenly lovey dovey again and then the auction is over and time for the dancing, I just watch mom and daddy for a while they are so good together, and then Samuel leads me onto the dance floor, by the time my feet called foul, mom and daddy were nowhere to be seen and then I noticed them slip back into the marquee just as the count down to midnight was starting, they look so in love and I don't know, just connected I suppose.

I stand in Samuels arms his head on my shoulder, his arms wrapped round my waist and his erection in my back, god I hope that goes down before we have to move, I silently giggle to myself, and the fireworks start, wow they are amazing I have not seen such an extensive display before, not even at my birthday party and as it's working to it's crescendo Samuel pulls back a little so I can't feel my special soldier any more.

~0~

5th January

I wake in Samuels arms and I still can't quite believe daddy hasn't called us out over this but we aren't been brazened about it, we are just lying there exchanging little kisses when he say's "I suppose we better get up before someone comes looking for us after all today is the day for the Seattle tea party massacre" and he is laughing, OH god that's one way to look at it, I hope to god we have a good few days, Valerie, god I have to find a way to get on her good side, Sam Sr is just a teddy-bear and I love him, but her, jeez she hates me and doesn't even try to hide it. Rose and Ted better be nice to Samuel or I really will fall out with them, they can say what they want to me but not to Samuel, and he brings me back from my reflections with "penny for them"

"Just thinking about later babes"

"Oh"

"Yes"

After a shower and breakfast we make our way back to my suite, I am curled up in his lap watching TV when mom comes to find us and she was really nice about it, but he has to move back to his suite and I have to stay here, alone, while our guests are here, I just feel bereft as he pulls me even tighter into his arms kissing my hair.

~0~

Diner, what a flippin disaster, Valerie could not have been anymore horrible if she tried, she kept trying to make mom look stupid, I could tell daddy was getting ready to set her straight, mom was doing a great job of keeping him calm, and then when she wanted to see where Samuel was sleeping I could have cried, does she really hate me that much, that she wants to humiliate me in front of everyone, and I am suddenly grateful for moms intervention this morning and then Samuel leans in kisses my cheek and whispers "I would have loved to see her fucking face if one of your barely there sexy nightdress's was on the pillow next to my PJ's" I smiled at him and shook my head at him before we all troop off for a tour of the house.

I wake up alone and I just know I look a mess it took me ages to get the sleep and then when I did I had horrible dreams, Valerie dancing on my coffin, Valerie dragging Samuel away from me screaming 'she's no good son, she's a cheap tramp'.

Mom comes to find me and she is comforting me, I really don't think she came to check we stuck to the rules, I really do think she just wanted to make sure I was OK.

And then Samuel came to check on me too, I am so lucky, he loves me so much, he tried to make me laugh asking "how are you this fine morning Mrs Johnson to be" and I burst into tears saying "I can never be Mrs Johnston, your mother hates me"

"no she doesn't baby and anyway it's not like your asking her to buy a mother of the groom hat next week, come on angel, you always giggle when I call you that, baby I love you, I don't give a flying rat's ass what she thinks, you my darling will be Mrs Johnson one day with little Johnson's playing at your feet, a baby Christian and a baby Samuel Theodore" I teases him "what if they are both girls" "ok" he teases back "A baby Christina and a baby Samantha Theodora, really Theodora I just couldn't help myself I just had to laugh at that.


	20. Chapter 20 10th January

Chapter 20

10th January

Today we leave Seattle and return to our quiet uncomplicated life in Pullman, my head is battered as I think about our last couple of weeks, one of the best days was when Daddy took us soaring as he calls it, he took me up first allowing me to take control for just a few moments and then he went up with Samuel before Samuel had his first gliding/soaring lesson.

Samuel landed and he was so excited and he cant wait till his next lesson he is talking about wanting to learn to fly a plane, I think to myself maybe something I can do for him, buy flying lessons for him with the money I have from the name sweepstake.

After the night mom and daddy stayed in town and Samuel and I decided we would continue to discreetly share my suite it was like the pressure was off and I didn't spend all my time thinking about what I wanted to do to him, so we both found it easier to keep it relatively PG during the day.

Once we retired for the night we made quiet, gentle, sweet love to each other before falling asleep in each others arms.

Then this last week we have had to sleep apart again as Rose, Ted, Valerie and Sam Sr were staying with us all, so everyone could get to know each other better, I know Samuel's mom doesn't like me, so I really, really tried to be what I think she wants for him gosh I have barely kissed him this last few days and then something happened and she went back to Boise early, Samuel won't tell me what happened but I think they had words over me and with that thought I am blinking back the tears.

Rose kept giving me the evil eye if I even held Samuels hand when we went for a walk and then she tried to talk to me saying she was just worried for me and she loves me but really, can I get him to move out of my house till we get married, I just stared at her and whispered "mom I love you, I really do, but I am not giving him up"

so now I have a million thoughts running through my head for how I will be letting go tonight, especially as Monica and Arthur won't be returning to Pullman until Sunday evening, Kit will be there of course but her bedroom is far enough from mine and really she is so good at blending into the background half the time I forget she is there.

I remember the meeting I had with daddy and Jason regarding my security and my request that I keep Kit, I think they were both pleased we were such a good match so I respected her recommendations and don't try to be silly, loosing her and generally making thing difficult for her, she flew back up yesterday to double check the house as we had all been away for over three weeks.

Samuel and I have the plane to ourselves today, so I have a man to tease and torment I feel myself getting warm and damp at that thought and as soon as Stephen announces we are free to move around the cabin I go to the bathroom and take my rose coloured wrap dress out of my satchel and shaking it out I remove all my clothes folding my jeans and top, placing them in my satchel along with my underwear and I put my dress on then make my way down the aisle, I am getting better at this, less self conscious as I see the love and desire in his eyes as I stand before him a leg each side of his knee.

he runs his hand up the inside of my leg from calf to thigh before stopping less than an inch from my bare sex before he starts at my calf again, and again he gets within an inch of where I want his hand and then he grabs my bum with both of his hands squeezing the cheeks as he pulls me forward so I land on his lap facing him my legs apart and I can feel his rock hard erection against my sex, trying to escape his jeans as he tilts his hips and pushes it up towards me he whispers "is that what you want, baby"

I just nod and start to squirm on him before he gently pushes me further down his leg saying "Oh baby you need to beg if you want me to fuck you" Christ I could come undone with his words alone, I reach forward to undo his jeans and he catches my hands saying "not yet baby" and as he holds my hands together at the wrist with one of his hands so I can't touch him, he pulls my chin to him and kisses me hard, roughly before pulling away, whispering "did you like that baby" I just look at him, my pupils dilated and breathing hard as I whisper "yes" "he then lets my chin go while still holding my hands he pulls the bow on my dress and exposes my breasts before catching my left nipple in his mouth, gently sucking and biting and I feel myself building Christ I'm going to cum just from a few rough kisses and having my nipple bit is the last thing I think before I do as I whisper in his ear "god I love you, fuck me now, **please**" and he lets my hands go so I can undo his jeans and I quickly impale myself on his rock hard cock.

~0~

We are sat in our suite I am curled up in his lap thinking about earlier and how I had cum without much actual touching and how I had felt while unable to move my hands, unable to touch him, he must be able to see I am turning things over in my mind as he gently kisses me before asking "penny for them"

"I liked, really, really liked you being rough today and having my hands restrained" I whisper "did you baby" he whispers back before pulling the belt free from my dress and tying my hands together and whispering "if you feel uncomfortable or want me to stop just say and I stop immediately, ok baby" I just nod at him my heart pounding and my mouth dry as he lifts me off his lap and lies me on the sofa before pushing my legs apart and starting with feather light kisses on my sex before opening his mouth and unleashing his tongue, he runs his tongue the length of my slit slowly working the folds open before he finds my clitoris with his tongue and pushing two of his fingers slowly in and out of me as I build and just as I am about to let go he removes his tongue and his fingers shaking his head whispering "not yet baby, you are going to cum all over my cock as soon as it touches you" I mewl with need as he starts to tongue me once again, as I start to build he again pulls away leaving me bereft before unleashing his cock and holding my legs wide open he plunges into me hard and I explode around him immediately.

~0~

We lie in our bed wrapped in each other as he leaves trails of little kisses through my hair and we talk about today we both agree we both really enjoyed it and would to do it again but we do like what we just did which was almost like the first time so gentle and loving, and we agree both have a place in our lives, rough hard sex and gently lovemaking, I love that we are discovering all flavours of sex together, no one else has held him the way I do, him deep inside me while I scream his name and no man bar him has even seen my breasts never mind lain between my legs while running their tongue across me.


	21. Chapter 21 Valentines Day

Chapter 21

Valentines Day

I wake up alone, unusual, I think to myself as I wonder what's going on, before I can move to start my day with a shower, the bedroom door opens and there he is, carrying a breakfast tray with heart shaped pancakes, heart shaped poached eggs and chocolate strawberries, strawberry smoothie, a beautiful vase with a single red rosebud, gypsophila and ferns in it and he is wearing a pair of boxers with the slogan 'Lets Be Love Birds' next to a picture of an angry bird.

I giggle at him and say "love you" as he places the tray on the bedside table and bending down kisses me before reaching into his bedside cabinet and handing me a red gift wrapped box to open saying "Happy Valentine's Darling"

I open my gift and Oh goodness it's gorgeous, a beautiful ten inch white teddy bear holding a big red heart saying I Love You and it has three big red heart balloons tied to its wrist.

I reach under my pillow and pull out the gift I have for him which is a blindfold, a pair of leather handcuffs and a spanking paddle, my mouth dries as I hand the gift bag containing them over, he opens the bag and flicks his eyes over me saying "baby I'm not sure about this" and he holds the spanking paddle in his hand before he growls "but I love this" and he puts the blindfold over my eyes, before he moves away from me.

Our breakfast forgotten as suddenly I feel his tongue run up the side of my foot and wow it feels strange, erotic and intense because I can't see him, only feel him as he makes his way up my foot over my ankle bone and up my lower leg, only his tongue touching me and I grab his head wrapping my fingers in his hair as his tongue moves from the outside of my leg to the inside and he is now lying between my legs, his tongue is about six inches from my bare sex and inside I am screaming with want and need, he then untangles my hands saying "Oh no Miss Summers" and before I know it he has my hands in the handcuffs with the handcuff through the bars on the headboard and he starts again at my big toe this time, its pure torture as I will him to make his way up the bed and up my body, I almost cum the instant his tongue makes contact with my sex.

He works my folds open with his tongue and then he has two fingers in me as his thumb sets up a tortuous rhythm round and round my clitoris till I explode onto his fingers which he then replaces with his cock and he pushes his fingers in my mouth saying "here, taste" oh god I taste wow it's blowing my mind the thoughts that are swirling around, I feel naughty and so sexy, so turned on ,I cum again at his words as I suck and lick his fingers for all I'm worth while he pumps into me hard, rough, fast till he finds his release which triggers yet another all consuming orgasm for me as well and then he slips my blindfold off saying "baby, your amazing" and he is kissing me gently and passionately before he releases my hands and rolls me onto my tummy he then massages my shoulders and upper arms.

We then feed each other the chocolate strawberries as everything else is cold, before he makes gentle love to me

~0~

Today has dragged, after our wonderful morning we had to go to class I am so board, our usual tutor is off sick so we have a stand in and I think its just the tone of his voice, so monotonous, but I am really struggling to concentrate and follow him, my mind keeps wandering, flashbacks of this morning, I really need to pull it together and concentrate, I'm never like this no mater how great it has been, I always leave it at home and get on with class, again I shake my head when he says "still with us Miss Summers? Care to share something with us" arrogant shit, but still shit, shit, shit what did he last say or should I just come right out and say 'no, I was thinking about fantastic sex with my boyfriend' but no I reply "yes sir and I proceed to ask him about the latest theory to reprogram Neuro Pathways, silly old sod has been repeating last weeks lecture I suddenly realise, and that's one of the reasons I was struggling to concentrate and I know that's what he was starting to talk about before he saw me daydreaming. I make it through the rest of the afternoon unscathed and run back to the house to get ready for tonight, Kappa Sigma, the largest fraternity at WSU is throwing a valentines ball with proceeds to disadvantaged children.

The four of us are going together, gosh it seems ages since we spent any real time together, even though we share a house we tend to stick to our own parts of it. We start off Monica and I in my room, I had hidden my Valentines gift to Samuel, his to me had pride of place on my bedside table, Monica gushed over it, Arthur had just gotten her a card and she seemed quite sad, off somehow, not her normal effervescence self, I do wonder how their relationship is going and feel a bad friend as I am totally consumed by Samuel, I can't bare to be apart from him, if it can be helped, so I have somewhat neglected Monica.

For tonight I have bought a Herve Leger Scoop-Neck Bandage Dress, it's quite short and tight in fire engine red and has a zip down the back that really shows off my bum, as I admire my back and my bum in the mirror, I must smirk at the thought 'I just know my man is going to be hot for me tonight' as Monica asks what I'm thinking about, I tell her "I'm laying bets with myself how long it will be before I am fending Samuel's hands off my bum" and I laugh, Monica looks like she is about to burst into tears, I feel awful, did I say something to upset her "Mon what's wrong"

Monica - "I can't remember the last time Arthur made me feel sexy or wanted"

Asia - "Oh Mon, sweetie is it not just pressure of school, we're coming up to year end assignments and if he is struggling a bit, that could be all it is"

Monica - "no it's more than that, since before Christmas, I always have to almost push him into having any sort of physical contact, he never approaches me, that was partly why I had that painting done, to try and rev him up a bit"

I pull her into my arms, god what do I say, I am such a bad friend, I am so tied up with Samuel and running back to Seattle whenever I get the chance I have neglected Monica.

Asia – "do you still love him?"

Monica – "if I'm totally honest, I don't know, I miss what we had, the excitement, oh A-shh I don't know, the sex was better when there was the risk of been caught, now it's just like we go to bed he rolls on and he rolls off, and that's if ever he comes to bed at the same time as me or is still there when I wake up"

jeez, wow, my god, what do I say to that, if Samuel and I are in the same room it's a struggle not to rip each others clothes off and it's not just about the sex, getting off, its about I want to be in his arms as close as I can possibly get to him without any barriers and I know he feels the same, I think to myself as I hug her tighter, god I want to go out tonight I want Samuel to be barely able to contain himself once he sees me in this dress but maybe I need to put Monica first, for the first time in a long time.

Asia – "should we cancel tonight and have a girly sleepover, we could put our jimmies on, play around with make-up and nail varnish like we used to do, pig out on popcorn and watch a movie, you can sleep in here with me and we will come up with a plan to either get him mad for you again or for him to be gone, whatever option you want"

Monica – "Oh no you don't, you're going out with your fantastic man and you're going to drive him wild with need for you and I'm going to have the make or break conversation with Arthur that I should have had months ago"

We hug and Monica leaves me to finish getting dressed, I feel so guilty and sad, how the hell didn't I see how unhappy she was, 'cos you're a selfish bitch, who only thinks about getting laid' chirps up my snarky inner self.

My mood is no longer light, silly, happy or sexy and when Samuel comes in to start getting ready I am just sat on the bed in my dress but looking like anything but up for tonight, he dips down on his hunkers asking "what's the matter princess"

Asia - "Monica and Arthur"

Samuel - "what, he picked today to tell her, he's screwing around"

I bolt to the bathroom and throw up, crying, before screaming at Samuel "you knew and you have said nothing, to me the woman you talk about marrying" I feel devastated he might as well have told me his was seeing someone else that's how betrayed I feel.


	22. Chapter 22 Repairing relationships

Chapter 22

Repairing relationships

I continue to throw up till I'm just dry heaving, Samuel comes into the bathroom, he tries to stroke my hair, I just pull away and crawl into the corner like a wounded animal, I can't bare him near me.

We sit on the bathroom floor for what seems like an eternity, I am crying, hugging myself, shaking my head, I can't see us getting past this. Monica is like a sister to me as close to me as Anya is, how can he not see how much he has betrayed me.

I sit in one corner, he sits in the other, neither of us saying anything till he whispers "I'm so sorry princess, I love you, I would give anything for you not to be hurting"

I snarl at him "well I am hurting, and guess what; you're the one that hurt me"

"I know princess" he whispers "I'm so, so sorry"

I take a deep breath and say "tell me about her, the slut that will break my sister's heart"

"I don't really know much angel, I went to the library coffee shop a couple of months ago" I stare at him, he has known for a couple of months, I can't breath, I start to rock myself in my corner almost hyperventilating, as I try to take this in, I think he can see the effect his words have had on me as he starts to crawl towards me. I snarl "stay there, I can't have you near me"

He continues "I saw Arthur with a girl who has a bit of a reputation, he assured me it was nothing, they were just going over some notes from class, so I thought no more of it and we all went home for Christmas" He takes a breath and looks at me like he is wondering if I can take it before he continues

"Yesterday we all had classes but my tutor called in sick, I couldn't be bothered with the library so I came back here to phone dad see how things are with granddad and maybe start to prepare a meal for us and I started to plan how I was going to seduce you, as I walked up the stairs to take a quick shower I heard a girls giggles coming from our room"

I stare at him and whisper "here, in here, in our room, in our bed" he nods and I almost run to the toilet as I throw up again, god knows how, I thought I had nothing left, this time when he crawls toward me I let him, he holds me stroking my hair while I sob and heave, once I have calmed a little he continues "for a second, a millisecond I thought" and he stops.

Oh my god, he thought and I'm dry heaving again as he holds me telling me he didn't know what to think, he couldn't believe I would do that to him, to us, but he had to know so he opened the door and a girl with long blond hair was naked in our bed riding Arthur, her back to the door so that was all he saw before pulling the door shut and starting to pound on it till Arthur opened the door when he punched Arthur repeatedly in the gut so he didn't leave a mark but Arthur had no doubt of his feelings and once Arthur had collapsed in a ball on the floor, he had run out of the house and went for a run five miles or more before coming back to the house stripping the bed and burning the sheets, and he hasn't seen Arthur since.

I say "I can't sleep here, I just can't, we need a new bed and its eight o'clock on a Friday night, but I just can't" and I'm hyperventilating again as he holds me saying I know baby, I know.

I go back into the bedroom and rip my dress off I can't ever see me wearing in again, the mood I hoped it would create has gone, if I ever wear it again I think I will only think about thinking of him betraying me, even though he didn't really.

I grab my tight white jeans and one of his sweatshirts and we jump in his car I don't know where we are going but I just know I can't be in the house, in our room tonight and I am shopping for a whole new bedroom suite tomorrow and that starts me off crying again, mom bought me that suite.

Samuel just drives he heads out of Pullman towards the airport, god I hope he isn't planning on us going to Seattle or even worse Boise, we don't say a thing to each other, both of us lost in our own thoughts, he pulls into the car park of the Quality Inn, Paradise Creek and I am instantly thrown back to the time mom and I were here and then finding out she was pregnant and my god, such a short time ago but so long ago in relation to what has happened since, daddy is in remission, the babies, or the sprogletts as I think of them, I giggle to myself at that thought are about three to four weeks away from been born, and Samuel and I just had out first fight, would you call it a fight, a misunderstanding, what was it, I don't know but I do know the thought of loosing him absolutely killed me, what would I have done if he had kept Arthur's secret for months and I feel the tears running down my face again and he pulls me from my thoughts with "is this ok baby, we can go somewhere else, anywhere you want, whatever you want baby"

I decide to be honest with him as I reply "no this is fine, but the thought of loosing you, killed me" he pulls me from my seat onto his lap and whispers "me too baby, me too, I can't ever be without you, my life would be over baby"

We check in and just crawl into bed just holding each other and my mind wanders over tonight and then I think, my god Kit, Monica, so I grab my phone and text Kit

_Samuel surprised me for Valentines we are at the Quality Inn, Paradise Creek would you like me to book you a room?_

She texted back _sorry but please yes, your father would kill me if anything happened to you_

I call reception and organise her a room before texting her back with her room number and texting Monica

_Samuel surprised me for Valentines we are at the Quality Inn, Paradise Creek, don't hesitate to ring or text if you need me_

And then I am struck by the thought am I betraying her by not telling her tonight, and I make the decision if he is still there and acting like he is in love with Monica and happy with Monica when we get home, I will talk to him and if he hasn't told Monica I am giving him 48 hours to do so or I will and I will evict him.

~0~

15th February

We awake wrapped in each other, gosh it doesn't matter what has happened we gravitate towards each other, for the first time in a long time probable the first time ever we didn't make love before falling asleep when in the same bed and a tear escapes at that thought.

He pulls me in tighter whispering "I love you baby, what do you want to do today" "maybe take care of your problem babe" I giggle up at him "what problem would that be baby" he asks "this" I whisper as I make my way further down the bed and take his substantial erection in my mouth, licking and sucking for all I'm worth till I feel him explode in my mouth and then I am under him as he gently and lovingly makes exquisite love to me.

We shower together, teasing and kissing almost like normal but we are both thinking about later today when we have to go back to the house, I have told him how I am going to handle it and he is in full agreement with me, Monica needs to know what a skumbag Arthur has been.

We have breakfast before Samuel says "do you want to go to Seattle today, neither of us have lectures till after lunch Tuesday so we could" I reply "as much as I would love to just run away and forget everything, we need to go shopping and get a new bedroom suite delivered today and I need to see what has happened at home" "OK baby lets get some breakfast first though, please" I reach up on my tip toes and gently place a kiss on his lips before I say "yes please"

Once we have finished breakfast we make our way to Model Home Furnishings on S Grand Avenue and I find the perfect bedroom suite, it's still white so it will fit in with the other rooms in our suite but this time instead of blues and greens I am going for browns and decide we are going to swap the lounge and the bedroom of our suite round as well as decorate our new bedroom today, they have everything I want in stock and they will deliver it between 6 and 7 this evening so we walk out with our paint in order to decorate our new bedroom this afternoon, and we start the journey back to the house with heavy hearts, not knowing what we will find as Monica has not replied to my texts.


	23. Chapter 23 15th February afternoon

Chapter 23

15th February afternoon

We turn into the street and see police and paramedic vehicles outside of the house, and the house cordoned off behind police tape, I turn to look at Samuel my heart is in my mouth, he looks terrified and we pull up at the house almost afraid to get out of the car, Kit pulls in behind us saying "stay in the car, I will find out what is going on"

We sit in the car behind the police tape for what feels like forever before Kit comes out and says "we are relocating to Seattle, your father wants you to stay at Escala unless you want to stay with either of your grandparents or your Aunt Kate's, Aunt Mia is away for the week-end, and he doesn't want your mother upset this close to the birth" "WHAT, Kit what is happening, Please tell me" "I'm sorry Miss Grey, your father wants to be the one to talk to you, by the time we get to the airport, the plane should be there waiting for you" and she climbs into the back of the car telling Samuel to drive unless he would prefer her to, no he mumbles he will drive and I am numb, a million thoughts running through my head what the hell has happened!

We pull up at the airport and are parking the car as I see daddy's plane descending onto the tarmac, as soon as the engines stop I am running to the plane and the door opens as I am running up the steps, Kit and Samuel running behind me trying to catch me.

Daddy appears in the doorway and I fling myself into his arms asking "what's the matter daddy, why were the police and paramedics at the house" "shh princess lets get in the air and I will tell you everything Ok princess" I look at daddy, he looks dreadful, I am so frightened, my mind racing, what the hell is going on, but I know the fastest way to get answer's is to get belted in and let the plane take off.

I pick a seat and ask Samuel to sit next to me, which he does and we get belted in, daddy and Kit sit opposite us and daddy picks the intercom up and says "ready for take off Stephen" "yes sir" comes the disembowelled voice back at him, as soon as we are at cruising altitude Stephen tell us we can undo our belts and move about if we want, I see daddy almost steel himself to start to tell me what has happened.

He undoes his belt and moves onto the sofa motioning Samuel and I to join him one on each side of him and he starts to talk, but what he says makes no sense.

Monica and Arthur had a fight, he doesn't know what about but during this fight Monica picked up a kitchen knife and stabbed Arthur, he is alive for now, in the hospital and Monica is in the police station under armed guard, Grandpa Carrick is arranging representation for her and Grandma Grace is talking to surgeons to try and give him the best chance, I am sobbing, daddy is holding me and Samuel is holding my hand, as daddy tried to comfort him as well after all the boy's are almost as close as Monica and I.

As soon as she realised what she had done Monica phoned the police so that should go some way to helping her hopefully and it wasn't premeditated, they were in the kitchen and she just grabbed the first thing to hand, but daddy really wishes he hadn't allowed me to over rule his inclination to have the whole place covered by CCTV and part of me wishes he had just stood his ground and made me have CCTV everywhere.

We land in Seattle and daddy has Jason drive us to Escala as I said I just wanted to be with Samuel so we can try to assimilate what has happened together, just the two of us because as much as I love my Aunt Kate she is so inquisitive, a hard nosed journalist, and my Grandparents Grey are doing everything they can to help us already without having to worry about us and Grandpa Ray, I love him to bits but I don't think I'm ready to see any one else yet, I really don't feel able to deal with questions yet.

Once we are in the apartment at Escala I see Gail is waiting for us and is preparing a meal that I will just need to heat through later and she has made my suite up for us and that reminds me and I just blurt out "Samuel, the delivery" he slaps his forehead and says "Oh god, I forgot, I'll find a phone number for the store and ask them to hold it for now" Dad looks curious so Samuel tell him what he came home and found, and that is probably what they were fighting about, we had actually left the house because I was distraught at someone using our room, daddy looks so cross like he could finish the job Monica started and once again I am sobbing uncontrollably.

I want to see mom but as we were supposed to stay at Pullman this week-end daddy isn't sure, he is so frightened something could happen to her or the babies so eventually I agree, after all I want my sibling to be born at the right time and healthy and for mom to be fine too.

After a while Daddy, Jason and Gail leave us to it and Kit gets settled into the staff quarters here, I really don't feel like eating, I just feel sick thinking about our friends. Poor Monica she could have lost everything overnight and Arthur, god I hate him for what he has done but does he deserve to die?

I pick the phone up and ring my grandparents to ask if they know how things are with either or both of them, Samuel is out of surgery but it's still touch and go, she missed the aorta by fractions, god if she had caught that he would have died almost instantly.

The police have had to have her sedated and moved to hospital she was hysterical, god I bet she was, I think to myself, they have been dating longer than Samuel and I and I always almost imagined us all having a double wedding eventually, and I feel the tears escaping again before I say to Samuel "can we have a bath together and will you just hold me please" I need him close to me, supporting me, I'm not sure about him making love to me but I definitely need to be in his arms.

After our lovely relaxing, comforting bath we just crawl into bed and just hold each other, we just need the connection to each other; he just wraps his arms around me tucking me under his chin and inhales the scent of my hair as I silently cry myself to sleep.

Sunday 16th February

We have to be back in Pullman by Tuesday lunch time as we both have lectures, I really don't know if I can bear to live in my house again knowing my friends lives were ruined there, I bring up a real estate providers web site and find something we can rent short term, its fully furnished, the last tenant dropped out at Christmas so I talk to Samuel about how I feel about the house and he is in full agreement.

I then pick the phone up to talk to daddy, I explain how I feel about my house, with some trepidation as it was a birthday gift from him, but he was fine, If I don't feel safe and happy in my house then it's not doing it's job, I give him the address of the house I want to rent and the name of the realtor he asks me to leave it with him and he will ring me as soon as he can.

I didn't expect daddy to ring me till tomorrow but no he has sorted our new house out and he and Jason will be flying back with us on Tuesday morning to check the rented house out and to secure the other one.

We spend the rest of the week-end quiet, just holding each other worrying about how Monica and Arthur are doing.

We decide to go back to Pullman on Monday so we can get settled in our new house and Grandma Grace and Grandpa Carrick are going to come with us so they can talk to both Arthur and Monica's doctors and maybe just maybe visit with them both.


	24. Chapter 24 New House

Chapter 24

New House

We land in Pullman and we have to rent a car as there are too many of us to fit into Samuels Land Rover Discovery, our first stop is the realtor to pick the keys up for the new house, it's at the opposite side of town to mine and we will need to drive into campus instead of walking, which I know will be a hassle but I want nothing to remind me of before.

We drive down the street where my house for this term is located I know daddy isn't happy, it's in the poorer end of town and the house itself is quite dated and shabby, it's only three bedrooms and two bathrooms so we have to share the main living room and kitchen and if Monica moves back in with us she will have to share a bathroom with Kit but I need everything to be different from before

We pull up at the house and open the door I see immediately it needs scrubbing from top to bottom and daddy says "**Asia!**" "no daddy, I need this, I can't, I just Can't" and I break down sobbing, and both of them start towards me before daddy steps back to allow Samuel to try to comfort me, Grandma Grace goes straight into the kitchen and after scrubbing the sink, cups and kettle she makes us all a cup of tea and then asks me to walk round the garden with her.

Grace – "Angel, I know why this is important to you, but your daddy will be beside himself and I don't know how we are going to keep this from your mom till the babies are safely here"

Asia – "Oh god I feel so selfish but I can't I just can't go back to my house"

Grace – "I know angel, but just remember there is no shame in changing your mind about anything, today, next week, next year whenever" I hug her and reassure her if I do change my mind I'll be sure to say, we walk back into the house where I see daddy and Samuel having a heated discussion and as I walk toward then I hear Samuel say "if it's what she needs, I'll live with it" then he stops as he sees me walking towards them.

My Grandparents, Daddy and Jason leave, My Grandparents to see if they can talk to Arthur and Monica and the doctor's treating them both, Daddy and Jason to secure my house.

I give Samuel a shopping list and send him off for groceries, clothes and study books for us both, before I boil the kettle instead of waiting for the water to heat in the tank, so I can start to scrub the kitchen walls, cupboards, ceiling and floor as well as all the crockery, utensils and cutlery, in fact just everything in here before I move on to the bathrooms and bedrooms, then the lounge-dinner.

Everyone is coming back here tonight so I can do us all a meal before they fly home, I am just finishing washing the windows in the lounge when I hear Samuel "Honey I'm" that always makes me giggle and I walk into his arms and almost together we say "home" that really is how we both feel as long as we are together we are home.

We unpack the shopping before I start to do a lasagne and salad for tonight and Samuel goes to vacuum the lounge-diner as that is the only thing left to do, I am just putting the finishing touches to the table and the salad when the door opens again and it's my grandparent's, daddy and Jason returning from their errands.

Grandma says "well this isn't the same house we walked into four hours ago" and daddy begrudgingly agrees but does temper his enthusiasm with "it may be clean now but it's still in the rough end of town, baby girl" "I know daddy and I will be careful I promise and Kit is always here"

As we eat Grandma brings us up to speed with how Arthur is doing, he is out of intensive care and about as well as can be expected, the doctors think he will be released sometime in the next seven to ten days, I say "he's not welcome here, he didn't deserve to be stabbed but I can't forgive him for what he did to Monica" and then I look at Samuel and I know this is killing him, he wants to support his friend as much as I want to support mine.

I whisper "I'm sorry but no, he could have destroyed us, if you hadn't walked into our bedroom, if you just heard what you heard and walked away you could have thought that was me, so no I'm sorry but no"

"I get it baby I really do" he says while reaching for my hand "it's just, you know we have all been friends since the day he pulled your pigtail and I pushed him over" and I laugh as I think about that day, and I tell our guests.

"We were about five or maybe six the four of us were in the play ground and for some reason Arthur decided to pull my pigtail and as I cried my hero here" and I point to Samuel "pushed Arthur over in the mud and Monica kicked him so the four of us ended up in front of the principal and we have pretty much been inseparable from that day till now"

Then the talk turns to Monica, who is now on the psychiatric ward, she just stares into space and silently rocks herself back and forward, they won't allow anyone to visit her at the moment they want to keep her quiet for a while, it will be at least a week before she is allowed visitors or the police are allowed to interview her, so they couldn't get in to see her, but they did spend time with her doctor, she is so traumatised, they don't know how long she will be hospitalised, and the D.A. is pushing for attempted murder but Grandpa Carrick thinks they will get him down from that, god I hope so.

After our meal everyone leave to fly back to Seattle and I crawl onto Samuels lap and I start to cry, great wracking sobs, as for probably the first time I really think about how this could have turned out, Samuel hears a girl giggling, having sex in our room and he runs, thinking it's me, Monica catches Arthurs aorta and he bleeds out, dying on my kitchen floor before she is handed the death penalty.

Samuel strokes my hair just talking gently to me till I'm all cried out and then he gently carries me to our room and lies me on the bed before gently undressing me and pulling one of his oversized T-shirts over my head he tucks me in before joining me holding me close and I fall asleep in his arms.

~0~

28th February

The last couple of weeks have been the hardest of my life, Samuel and I just try to make it through each day, trying to keep up with class and put a brave face on for each other, we both hate this house I know he does, he doesn't say anything but I know, and I would give anything for things to be back to the way they were before valentines night, I don't think we will ever celebrate valentines again.

Arthur was released from hospital and he dropped out of school and went home to Boise, I know Samuel talked to him but I just couldn't, Monica is still in the psychiatric hospital, her lawyers are talking about an insanity plea.

I have been to my house, Kit came with me, Samuel was cross with me, he knows how I feel about the house and it's not like I couldn't just go out and buy replacements for everything we had there, but I wanted to retrieve some of our personal things like the teddy bear he bought me for valentines and I needed to remove the present I got him before I have the house cleared and put on the market, I won't ever live there again, the visit to the house just reaffirmed that for me.

I need to talk to daddy about selling it and I have been looking into transferring university's in September but how can I ask Samuel to do that for me and I can't loose him, I just can't, and once again I find myself gasping for breath, sobbing and I have mistimed my retrospective as Samuel walks through the door and sees me curled up in a ball sobbing my heart out, he sweeps me up into his arms and tries to shush me asking what's wrong and it all comes gushing out like verbal vomit, I can't live in my house again, I hate this town, I want to study somewhere else, I am terrified of loosing him, but I want out of this house, out of this town, and Monica what about Monica?

I am in his arms crying and sobbing and howling like a banshee when I hear him on the phone telling daddy we need to come home, either the big house or Escala but we need out of Pullman for the week-end.

We board the plane just over an hour later, we are going to Escala tonight and if Grandma Grace is happy that I won't send mom into a flap we can go to the house on the sound tomorrow and spend the rest of the week-end with my parents, but Grandma Grace will be over in the morning and will have the final say ya or nay.


	25. Chapter 25 Mixed emotions

Chapter 25

Mixed emotions

My mind is whirling at what has happened the last two weeks; the week-ends have been OK. After my melt down in Pullman when Samuel rang daddy literally begging him to allow me to come to Seattle and Grandma Grace Okaying me to see mom as long as I promised not to tell her what was going on with Monica and Arthur and our new house, I feel a lot calmer in Seattle and so it was easy to promise as long as I got to spend time with mom.

We arrived at the house on the sound and mom was radiant, there is no other word for it, she looked amazing for someone of forty and about ten days away from giving birth to twins.

I feel so guilty lying to mom and I know there will be hell to pay once she realises, but we need the miracles here, safe, so I will do whatever that takes including hiding things from mom, a novel idea as I have never gone through the teen thing of hiding stuff with her, just Rose gosh I hid so much stuff from Rose and that feel's normal like part of a normal mother daughter thing, but mom, Ana, no we have always been equals, adults, so that is not part of our relationship and I feel so guilty about hiding things from her.

We had a lovely evening my Grandparents Grey joined us and daddy had arranged the executive chef from Bin on the Lake to come to the house and cook for us WOW OMG it was divine and again I see Samuel running things through his mind, I really, really hope he knows I don't expect or even want this life really, oh yes it's nice but as long as we are together we could live in the poor house for all I care.

Shortly after our meal my grandparents make their excuses and leave, then mom and daddy say goodnight, I can see mom is flagging, gosh it must be so tiring carrying twins, someday I hope to have that experience but not for at least eight years yet.

Samuel and I made our way to my suite and for the first time in what felt like weeks I wanted to make love with him, just connect and make love, not the raw, passionate mind-blowing sex we sometimes indulge in, no, I just want to be as close to him as I possibly can be, and he reassured me that's exactly how he felt too.

~0~

10th March

I had just finished a paper entitled 'Living with TBI' (Traumatic Brain Injury) god my brain is frazzled after that, when my phone rang it was mom, she said "you're the first to know but I think I may be in labour, the pains are about twenty five minuets apart and they have been consistent for a couple of hours so maybe today, hopefully, do you want me to send the plane?"

Oh My God do I want her to send the plane, what a stupid question, I think as I scream "YES" Oh My God my baby sisters are on their way I'm bouncing and jumping up and down so excited when Samuel takes the stairs two at a time asking what's wrong, I think he knows as he is laughing before he picks me up and swirls me in his arms he then grabs the bags I packed last week for whenever we got this call and I shout to Kit "come on if you want to meet your new charges" and we are giggling although I am quite sad as I know I am about to loose Kit as soon as daddy and Jason find a suitable replacement for me and I am thrown back to our talk just before this all blew up with Monica and Arthur

Flashback 7th February

_Kit had asked me if she could talk to me in confidence, she then told me she had put her name forward to move on to the babies team, I was a little upset as I thought we worked well together, I never argue about what we can and can't do, I don't try to lose her, but then she explained that her grandmother is unwell and she would like to be closer to her as the doctors have said they don't know how long she has left, how can I be selfish and demand she stay's with me? I can't so I told her I will talk to daddy and Jason for her as she knows they have started to appoint the babies team already and Steve'O has had his interview and done a refresher course, and he has been appointed as head of the babies team but she hasn't even been contacted at all, not even to ask why she would like to move._

_I will be sad to lose her and I hope they find someone who is just as good a match for me. _

_I ran down the plane steps and threw myself into my daddy's arms we hadn't been home since the baby shower and I had missed them both, Samuel always teases me about been such a daddy's girl but I know he doesn't really mean it._

_Once at the house and settled in I ask daddy if I can talk to him "of course princess, my study?" he asks "please" I reply_

_Asia – "Daddy I know Kit put in for a transfer to the babies team, why haven't you been in touch with her even just to say thanks but no thanks"_

_Christian – "you have lost enough princess, and we really don't want to take Kit away from you, for the babies, they are going to have such a different childhood to yours and we both feel so guilty about that, so we will do everything in our power to make sure your sisters take as little from you as possible"_

"_Oh daddy" I say as I throw my arms around him "it's not like I'm five and don't understand things"_

_Christian – "I know princess but you shouldn't have to be understanding, Jason and I were going to talk to her this week-end to try and find out why she requested a transfer because we were both under the impression she loved working with you"_

_Asia – "she talked to me last night, her grandmother is in a nursing home here in Seattle and she is dying, Kit wants to be closer to her, while she still has the opertunity"_

_Christian – "arr right, and how would you feel about loosing her"_

_Asia – "sad, but I can't be that selfish, to tell her, you stay with me or you have no future with my family, god that would make me such a bitch"_

_Christian – "no-one could ever accuse you of being anything but caring, sweet and gentle, so you are happy for mom and I to talk to her about joining the babies' team and then we need to think about some-one for you"_

_Asia – "yes, hopefully she will transfer back to me eventually, but I can't wish her grandma's life away, god the thought of loosing mine kills me"_

_Christian – "and me too, princess, after you and your mother she is one of the people that gives my life meaning" We hugged each other tight before going to rejoin Mom and Samuel._

While my mind has been elsewhere thinking about having to let Kit go, especially now, after everything that has happened since valentine's day, we have been heading to the airport and it's not long before we are airborne, Samuel holding my hand running his thumb across my knuckles, smiling at me, reminding me that probably in less than twelve hours I will be holding my baby sisters, oh gosh I go all gooey at that thought.

We are soon at Escala where mom is having a bath while daddy watches her to make sure she doesn't slip or anything and Grandma Grace is preparing a meal for everyone and as we sit talking to Grandma about how Monica is doing while mom is out of hearing, the rest of the family arrive so it's almost like a party for an hour or so before I see mom catch her breath and clutch her stomach before catching Aunt Kate's eye and then Aunt Kate, Uncle Elliot and Ava are hugging and kissing mom before saying good-bye and they all promise Ava she can come and see mom as soon as she finishes school tomorrow and that seems to pacify her, as they take there leave.

Grandma and Grandpa, as well as Aunt Mia leave a short time later and we travel to the hospital with mom, while she gets settled in her room and daddy is with her, Samuel and I sit in the waiting room talking and worrying before the nurse comes to tell us we can go in and sit with mom, I almost run to her room but Samuel hangs back, I think he is worried about seeing mom in a state of undress but I reassure him daddy would not let him near the room if mom wasn't decent and when I knock on the door and mom calls us in, Samuel is hovering at the door before mom calls him over saying "nothing to see yet son, come on pull up a chair"

We have a great hour or so just talking and laughing while mom curses and breaths through her contractions before we get thrown out of her room and we go back to the waiting room, we just sit quietly each lost in our own thought for what seems like an eternity till we are joined by Grandpa Ray and my Grandparents Grey and then daddy opens mom's door and tells us they are both here safe and sound and can we give then half an hour or so while they get mom comfortable and the babies fed and then we can come in two at a time and I am to be first, mom wants me to see them first.

Oh gosh I am crying, happy tears, mom and daddy still love me as their daughter, they are giving me the honour of seeing my baby sisters first, isn't that silly, I am so silly to think I am being replaced and they won't want me now, but they didn't bring me up, and they will, god willing bring the miracles up themselves, Samuel holds me for a while, as we wait and the decision is made Grandma Grace and I will go in and see mom and the babies tonight and take some photo's with our phones so everyone else can at least have a little glimpse of them and everyone else will see them tomorrow/today as it's now almost two o'clock in the morning.

I walk into the room and daddy is holding one of them and he is looking at her like she is the most precious thing in his world and for an instant I am almost overwhelmed by the feeling of insane jealousy, I'm almost nineteen and I am jealous of my tiny baby sister because my daddy loves her, oh god I am such a bad person how can I be jealous of this tiny angel, this blessing on our family and then I ask for a cuddle and once I hold her I know I would do anything and everything to keep this little one and her twin safe.


End file.
